In Search of the Truth
by Hermione's Shadow
Summary: As the trio enters their seventh year, everyone is in for a huge shock when seventeen year old secret is revealed and a new prophecy is discovered. They have to lean on each other and trust each other more than ever to stay alive.
1. Her Father

**In Search of the Truth**

**Summary: **As the trio enters their seventh year, everyone is in for a huge shock when seventeen year old secret is revealed and a new prophecy is discovered.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling.

**A/N: I am re posting this along with my other earlier ones to update the format so everything matches. I am also trying to fix some of the spelling and grammatical errors I made.**

**Chapter 1: Her Father**

"Corvus! Please don't leave!"

"Abby, I have to go. We've been over this before. We are at war. The Order needs me."

"What about your family!? We need you too! Look, I was understanding of this whole magical thing, but I won't let you go. I refuse to let that come before me and your daughter

again."

"You don't understand. That is why I have to go. If we don't stop him, he will come after you, our daughter and anyone who isn't purely magical."

"But why can't we just run, disappear?"

"I won't do that Abby. Do you really want to raise our child in fear that each day will be our last, her last?"

"No, but this is a death mission Corvus. I might not know much about the magical world, but I know that what they are asking you to do is suicide!"

"Listen to me Abby. You are right. I probably won't come out alive. But I do have some of the mot powerful people joining me. Lily, James, Albus, Alastor, and Sirius."

"But I can't loose you! I need you! We both need you!" she sobbed.

"Look at me Abby. I love you so much. You gave me the most precious gift ever when you gave me our daughter. Now I am trying to give you the best gift I can. I am trying to ensure

that she can grow up. I am trying to make sure that she can live a carefree happy childhood with no worries. I am willing to give up my life to make sure she can be happy. I can't

promise you I will come home alive, but I can promise that I will fight as hard as I can to come back to you. And if I don't, I have a letter for her that has a picture of the three of us with

Lily, James, and Harry that I want you to give to her when she turns seventeen.

Now listen closely, Lily and James will be over shortly with Harry. Remus and Arthur will be joining us shortly to stay with you and the children through the night just to make sure

nothing happens. After Lily, James and I leave they will brief you on what to do should someone unwelcome show up."

Abby nodded silently. Their daughter was one and a half years old, only 18 months. Her husband was leaving on a death mission. He would never hear her first words, he would see her

grow up, take her to father-daughter dances, none of that stuff. Worst of all, she would never see him, she would never know him. "Please Corvus, isn't there another way, can't

someone else…"

"No Abby. This man is pure evil. Look, there is something that I never told you. Remember me telling you about the difference between pure bloods, and half-bloods, and muggle borns?

Well, Sirius and I come from a family that believes that the wizarding world should be purged of anyone that isn't a pureblood. Abby, I am a Black. Haven't you ever wondered why I

have wanted to keep our daughter a secret from the wizarding world. Think about it. The only people that know of her existence is her godfather Sirius, and James and Lily. I haven't

even told Albus or anyone else from the order. When Remus comes tonight I am going to tell him, but I am not even going to tell Arthur. Don't get me wrong, I think Arthur is great, and

I would trust him with my life, but he works for the ministry, and as much as I trust him, I don't trust the people around him. The only reason I trust Remus is because he himself has a

very dark secret that he must keep because his life depends on it, and I believe he can keep our daughter a secret. I have worked so hard to keep our daughter a secret largely

because I don't want any of the Blacks finding out about her. Until Voldemort is vanquished, I am scared of what they could do if they found out about her. That is why I named Sirius

her godfather. He truly is her family, and he truly understands the danger she is in. I trust him to keep her safe. He kept me safe all these years."

Abby sighed her husband was right, and she was out of arguments. "Well at least come and say good-bye to her."

As they walked into the nursery, Abby fought to hold back her tears. She stood in the doorway as her husband carefully picked their sleeping daughter up. As much as she tried to deny

it, she knew that this was the last time the three of them would be together, the last time she would see her father.

As Corvus lifted his daughter out of the crib, she opened her eyes. "Hi sweetheart. Daddy came to say good-bye. He has to go do something very important to make sure that you can

grow up in a safe world."

"Da, da?"

"That's right baby." Corvus fought to keep his own emotions in check. He didn't want to go, he really didn't. He wanted to stay with his family, but more that anything he wanted his

baby to be safe, and he knew that he was the only one that could do this task. "Listen to me my precious baby girl, Daddy loves you so very much. Know matter what happens I will

always be with you, watching over you, my precious Hermione."


	2. Packing

**Chapter 2: Packing**

**A/N: A lot of this may not make sense at first, but it is kind of being told from the characters perspective, and right now it doesn't make a whole lot of sense to them either. I already have through chapter nine written and I will do my best to stay on top of the updates. Anyway, please leave a review. This is my first story, so no flames, however constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling.

"Hermione, I was wondering if…What in the world are you doing?"

"Oh, hi mum. Umm, actually, I needed to talk to you about that. I umm, well, I actually won't be staying home this summer." Hermione said sheepishly. She had been putting off telling

her parents about her, Harry, and Ron's decision the week before. Seeing her mom was about to protest, she finished quickly, "You see, Ron's older brother is getting married this

summer so I am going to his house for a week and then I am going to be staying where I did the summer before my fifth year because I have to do a lot of research and stuff for next

year because I want to do really good so I want to be in a place that is magical because it will be easier for me to study and concentrate and practice some spells and stuff." Hermione

had never told her parents anything about what had really been going on these last few years. She hated lying to them and not telling them the truth, but she wasn't the smartest

witch of her year for nothing. She knew very well that if they had even the slightest clue what danger she had been in, let alone the danger she was about to face they would pull her

out in a second.

"Now wait just a minute young lady. Just because you are of age in your magical world does not mean you can just decide these things without getting permission from your father and

I. You are still not of age by our law."

"Please mum, this is really important to me." Hermione pleaded. She had no intention of staying, whether her parents gave her permission or not, but she figured it would be better if

she did get permission. "This is my last year mum. How well I do this year will determine what I can do in my future. It is extremely important that I am as prepared as I can possibly be.

Please mum?"

"Oh, fine, I guess. But you have to promise me that you will still come home at least once a week to check in with us. And I expect you to be home for winter holidays, no excuses this

year."

"Yes mum." Hermione hated deceiving her parents like that, but she didn't exactly say she promised. Hermione knew full well that she wouldn't be home this winter, but she would

tackle that hurdle later.

"Anyway, I came in here to ask if you wanted to join your father and I for dinner. We are going out to eat tonight."

"Sorry mum, but I have a lot of packing to do, maybe tomorrow night?'

"Alright, I love you. Do you want us to bring anything back?"

"No thanks, I've got it handled."

"Ok, we'll see you in a bit."

Hermione sighed as her mother walked out. That was easier than she thought it was going to be. Hermione looked around, trying to figure out how she was going to tackle her next

hurdle, fitting all of her books into her trunk. Even though they were all magically shrunken, they still didn't fit. Sighing, she got up and headed to the attic, figuring she could find some

old luggage up there.

As she got up into the attic however, she suddenly felt an odd presence. Quicker than lighting she whipped around with her wand out, only to find herself looking a something piled

under a sheet. She sighed. She hated how on edge she was, but she couldn't take chances. She began moving toward the pile, almost in a trance. She didn't know why, but all of a

sudden she felt the urge to go to it, to see what was under the sheet. When she pulled off the sheet however, she gasped. Sitting there, was an old Hogwarts trunk that looked like it

was about 20 years old. On the top, there were the initials D.S. Unable to resist the curiosity, she very carefully opened up the trunk, which revealed over two dozen books. Excited

Hermione began removing books. She was just about to remove the couple of books remaining when a white envelope caught her eye. Curious Hermione picked the later and gasped

when she read the back:

To Hermione Jane Black:

To be opened when you turn 17.


	3. And Life Goes On

**Chapter 3: And Life Goes On**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Abby stayed up the whole night. Remus and Arthur had come to stay with her, although only Remus knew about Hermione. He had arrived shortly before Arthur and he and Corvus had

put a concealment charm on her room. As far as Arthur knew, they were there to protect her and Harry. It was around four in the morning when it happened. Abby was in the kitchen

getting some tea when she felt it. She dropped the cup she was holding and screamed, before collapsing to the ground. Remus and Arthur were at her side in a second. Remus carried

her back into the living room and it was five minutes or so before she came to. When they asked her what happened all she could manage was to whisper "He's gone," but they

understood instantly. Ten minutes later Lily, James and Sirius showed up at the door. James and Lily had a few minor cuts and bruises, however they didn't seem to be too badly

wounded. Sirius on the other hand, looked almost as if he was on the verge of death himself. It didn't take long for Abby to understand why though. Sirius was carrying her husband's

lifeless body in his arms.

As soon as they came in and got situated Remus and Arthur left. Both the women went to get their children, clutching them tightly to their chests. Once everyone had sat down, James

began to tell Abby what had happened. They had gone in in pairs. James and Lily, Corvus and Sirius, and Albus and Alastor. Things were going well, until one death eater saw them and

sounded the alarm. After that, everything was chaos. They fought for an hour before it happened. Sirius, who was battling one death eater, failed to see another one come up behind

him. Corvus who did see the death eater, pushed Sirius out of the way, and was hit by spells from both death eaters. Abby was relieved to know he didn't suffer, but it didn't help much.

Sirius had refused to leave without his body, and in effect was caught by a couple of other spells, but none that were fatal.

Corvus had fought brilliantly. He took out five death eaters before they finally got him. It seemed the only other real causality was one of Alastor's legs, but that could be fixed.

Time went on slowly after Corvus's death. She attended the funeral, however she had left Hermione with her parents. While the mission had been somewhat successful, it hadn't

succeed in destroying Voldemort, or some of his closest death eaters. Abby stayed in close touch with James, Lily, and Sirius after his death, but no one else.

Then six months later, just a couple of months after Hermione's second birthday, the rest of Abby's world came crashing down. Lily and James were murdered, Sirius, Harry and

Hermione's godfather, was accused of betraying them and murdering thirteen other people, and Harry was orphaned.

After that Abby took Hermione and disappeared. They moved away from London to Ireland where Abby found work at a dental office. That was were she met Charles Granger.

Determined to start over, and find a father for Hermione, she agreed to date. She was surprised at how quickly she fell for him, and before she knew it, they were married. She was

thrilled with how willing he was to step into the role of fatherhood for Hermione. She was even more surprised at how quickly he became attached to her, and how quickly she took to

him. The best part was, Charles knew everything about her past, including Blake's magical abilities and the likelihood that these abilities would be passed down to Hermione, and he

didn't love either of them any less for it. For five years life was great. Then, when Hermione was eight Abby's father died. Suddenly Abby found herself being forced to move back to the

home she had shared with Corvus, the home she never had the heart to sell, to take care of her ailing mother. Yet life continued. She and Charles opened their own dental practice just

miles from there home. For the next three years Abby adjusted to life back in London. Then, when Hermione was ten, her mother died. Then, while Abby was still recovering from that

loss, the day Abby had dreaded ever since that fateful night Corvus left, came. Hermione received her Hogwarts letter. Of course her little girl was excited at this new challenge and

eager to prove herself. She and Charles played their parts perfectly, they pretended to be just as shocked as she was, just and puzzled and confused by everything as she was, but

the night that Hermione left on the Hogwarts Express, Abby cried the whole night. Charles was completely supportive. The next day they canceled all their appointments and closed

their office and then for the first time in almost ten years Abby visited Corvus's grave. That year was hard for both of them, but much more so for Abby. That winter when Hermione came

home, Abby came so close to not letting her go back, but she couldn't. Hermione was happier than she had ever seen her, and for the first time in her young life, she had found friends.

It never occurred to her that Harry was the same Harry that she used to baby sit for James and Lily all those years ago.

Then she saw him at the bookstore that day, and she just about passed out. For a second she thought it was James, but then she saw Lily's eyes and she knew. Then she saw

Hermione fly out the door to greet him and her heart plummeted. Then there was Arthur, who was shocked to see her there, with a daughter the same age as Harry none the less. She

was forced to tell Arthur the whole story, a painful experience in itself. She made him swear up and down not to tell a soul, especially not Hermione. She even made him swear not to

tell Molly.

So the years went by and Abby watched Hermione grow into a beautiful young women. Then her seventeenth birthday came and went and Abby didn't give Hermione the letter. She

knew it was wrong, and she knew that Hermione deserved to know the truth, and yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. Hermione was so happy, she didn't need to suddenly be hit

with all of this, or at least that is what she convinced herself. She tried to convince herself that Corvus had given his life to keep her safe, happy, and carefree, why should she be

burdened with such a huge shock.

Yet, it was still there, still nagging that she had made the wrong decision. As the year went by though it nagged less and less, and pretty soon Abby had almost forgotten about it.


	4. The Letter

**Chapter 4: The Letter**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling.

**A/N: Ok, I know that some facts are set in stone, as my friend pointed out to me after reading this chapter. I will try my best to stay as close to the books as possible (with**

**complete disregard for book seven) however if there are some minor discrepancies, than I am sorry. Anyway, please review, it encourages me to keep writing and gives me**

spurts of ideas. I already have some chapters pre-written, however if you have ideas, I don't mind suggestions. If I don't use them though, please don't be offended, like I said, I

already have ideas of where I want to go with the story.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione started that the envelope in shock. She didn't understand. "There has to be some sort of mistake she thought" But she knew it wasn't. Hermione wasn't exactly a common

name and the fact that her middle name was correct too just made more likely that this was addressed to her. But Black? That didn't make any sense. Unable to contain her curiosity,

Hermione carefully opened the envelope with shaking hands. Inside were a few pieces of parchment with the same writing as on the envelope.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_If you are reading this letter baby, then I am so sorry. It means that I was killed on my mission. I want you to know_

_that I am so sorry that I haven't been there to watch you grow up and help guide you in the magical world. However_

I hope that your Uncle Sirius did his job as your godfather and took my place as best he could. It is hard for me to think

that you are turning seventeen today. I can only imagine what a beautiful young lady you have become. I am sitting

here right now in your nursery, watching you sleep peacefully in your crib.

_I hope that my mission succeeded, and Voldemort was destroyed, however if it wasn't, I need to tell you a few things._

First of all, yes my dearest Hermione, you are a Black. You come from a family that prizes itself on its pureblood status

and thinks that anyone who isn't a pureblood shouldn't be allowed to be part of the magical world. I first and foremost

want you to know, as I hope that your Uncle Sirius has already informed you, neither he nor I believe in that garbage.

You have one other aunt who doesn't believe in all that nonsense, however she disappeared a few year or so ago when

she married a muggle. I am sure you already know, all three of us were disowned. You have two other aunts and _another_

uncle that I hope you never have the pleasure of meeting, but just in case ,let me tip you off so you can avoid them if you

haven't already met them. The first is Regulus. He is Uncle Sirius's and my brother so you don't have to worry about running

into him. I am sure Uncle Sirius will help you avoid that. Your two aunts however, are probably worse than Regulus. The first

one is Bellatrix Lestrang (at least I think that is her married name). She is pure evil. She doesn't have a soul, and I hope that

you avoid her at all costs. Sweetheart, I have kept you hidden from the wizarding world. No one other than Lily and James Potter,

Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin know about you. I did that for a reason. It scares me to think about what Bellatrix might try to do

to you if she knew about you. It is because of her the entire family thinks I'm dead. The second one is Narcissa Malfoy. I think

she might still have a little bit of heart left, but that husband of hers doesn't, so avoid them too. I hope that by the time you

read this letter, none of this is matters anymore. But, if Uncle Sirius followed instructions, then I am sure that you have a

different last name to use. This was done for your safety and I am sure you know the importance of keeping your true identity

hidden.

_I guess that brings us to the next bit that I am forced to tell you. This is something that I never even told you mother. Hermione_

I know that I am not going to survive my mission. I am not saying that I am not going to try because I will, I really do want to see

you grow up. Hermione one year ago, just a few months after you were born, two prophecies were made by two different people.

Both were regarding the defeat of Voldemort. One was about one child and the other was about you. I will not repeat the prophecy

in this letter, should it fall into the wrong hands but ask Uncle Sirius. It is very important that you find out the contents of this

prophecy. Just remember Hermione, the future is not written, in stone. I believe with all of my heart that each person creates

their own destiny. Hermione, I don't think that I am going to survive my mission partially because of what the prophecy said,

but also because this is a dangerous mission, and the chances of me getting out alive are very slim. If you are reading this, than

you know the outcome, but know this Hermione, however it ended, I fought like hell to get back to you and your mum, and I

am so sorry that I didn't make it out.

_Not even Uncle Sirius knows the full contents of the prophecy but I have left different pieces with different people I trust. He_

is one of them, and he will know who the next person is. He will also have some other information for you, but that is all I can say.

_It is time for me to go my precious daughter, but know that I love you more that life itself, which is why I am not here with you_

in body. Just remember love, that I am always with you in spirit, and in soul, and in your heart, and when you need me the most,

I will return to you.

_Love,_

_Daddy_

_P.S. I have enclosed a picture of you, me, and your mother with James, Lily and Harry Potter._

For once in her life, Hermione Granger (or technically Black) didn't know what to think. She just sat there staring at the letter, in a state of complete shock. She must of sat there for ten

minutes or so, not moving at all. Then the last bit of the letter flashed through her head. A picture. Looking back into the envelope she realized that yes indeed, there was picture.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned it over to reveal her mother, Harry's parents, herself and Harry, and another man that was apparently her real father. Hermione stared at the

picture for a long time. She noticed how much younger her mother looked. All of the adults were waving happily at the camera and she and Harry (yep, that mop of unruly hair was

definitely Harry) were playing happily together on the floor, oblivious to anyone else around them.

Suddenly, Hermione snapped out of her trance. Angrily she threw all the books back into the trunk and slammed it shut. She couldn't believe this. Her whole life had been a lie. Using

magic, she took it back to her room and finished packing her belongings. She was leaving tonight. She decided she was going to Harry, who truly was her first friend. She knew her real

father told her she couldn't tell anyone, but she figured if Lily and James had lived, he would have known anyway. As far as his aunt and uncle she thought, they could stuff it. After all of

her things were packed, she shrunk both trunks down and put them into her pocket. She sat on her bed with all the lights off waiting for her parents to return. She was going to

confront them, she wanted to know the truth. She already knew the truth, but she wanted to hear it from them, she wanted to know why they had lied to her all these years. Looking

that the picture again she suddenly had a clear image of her father the night he left. She remembered him holding her. Suddenly Hermione felt the urge to cry, but she was determined

to wait. She would cry later. Right now she needed to deal with her parents, or rather her mother.

Hermione didn't have to wait long. Hermione heard the car, and she heard the front door open, but she didn't move. She would wait for them to come up to her.

"Hermione, sweetheart, were home." the man who had pretended to be her father for so long said coming into her room, followed closely by her mother.

"Don't call me that and don't come any closer," she said in a deathly whisper. She got a small amount of satisfaction to see the stunned look on both of their faces. "How dare you, you

lied to me, both of you all these years. I found the letter, I know the truth. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!! ALL THESE YEARS, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS. MY UNCLE

AND GODFATHER IS DEAD AND I NEVER EVEN KNEW THAT HE WAS EITHER!!!" Hermione shouted. She wanted her parents to feel the same anger, pain, and betrayal that she felt. "I

suppose you had a hand in that mother," she said glaring at her. "I suppose it was your doing that all those times I saw him that he never once mentioned that. And you, pretending to

be my father!" She said staring at Charles. "I'm leaving. To think I felt ashamed for not telling you everything that went on at my school. But this, this is inexcusable. By the way just

incase you were wondering, in my first year Ron and I helped Harry defeat Voldemort, then in my second year I was petrified by a giant snake that was being controlled by a little girl

who was possessed by an old diary of Voldemort's, then in third year we spent the entire year thinking Sirius Black was out to kill Harry, only to find out he was framed and was Harry's

godfather, then in forth year we had a death eater disguised as a teacher and one of our fellow classmates was killed, then in fifth year we battled a bunch of death eaters at the

ministry of magic only to witness Sirius be murdered, then last year the headmaster of our school was murdered by a teacher who was really a death eater. Oh yeah, the whole school

was attacked by death eaters and is now possibly going to be closing, but it doesn't really matter whether it does or not because I'm not returning to school. Harry, Ron, and I are going

to spend the year finding pieces of Voldemort's soul and destroying them and helping Harry find a way to destroy him too. So don't even try to look for me. I'm leaving." And with that

she disapparated from her room leaving Abby and Charles in complete shock.


	5. Finding Comfort

**Chapter 5: Finding Comfort**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry was in his bedroom staring at the wall when a commotion outside caught his attention. He knew that the Order had members patrolling his house and the surrounding area, but

he had never actually seen any of them until now. Fully awake he grabbed his wand preparing for the worst. When he looked outside however, he instantly recognized his visitor, even

in the dark.

Hermione apparated to Harry's without even realizing what she had done. In fact, when she had apparated, she hadn't even been consciously thinking of a location, she just wanted to

get out of that house. When she arrived on Harry's front lawn however, she instantly knew that was where she wanted to be. The problem was there where suddenly four Order

members surrounding her. At least she assumed they were. The only one she recognized was Alastor. "Please, it's just me, Hermione. I need to see Harry, its important." she added, a

bit desperately.

"How can we believe you, how do we know you aren't just a disguised death eater?" Alastor questioned her.

"In fifth year Harry headed the DA, which stood for Dumbledore's Army. After Sirius left Harry his estate, Harry turned it over to the Order of the Phoenix and sent Kreacher to Hogwarts.

Before we returned to school in our fifth year, Harry and I both stayed at Grimmuald Place where Mrs. Weasley had an encounter with a boggart that greatly upset her. Now PLEASE,

can I see Harry?" she asked her voice trembling.

"It's alright Professor Moody, nobody could impersonate Hermione and fool me, I know her too well." Harry said standing at his doorway. Alastor seemed to agree, because he lowered

his wand and signaled for the others to do so as well.

"In light the current situation Miss Granger," Moody said sternly, not noticing her flinch when he used her last name, "It would be wise of you not to do that again." And with that, they

all vanished once again into the night.

Harry started out toward her, but he didn't get very far before Hermione launched herself into his arms, finally letting herself break down. Harry, who was completely baffled, didn't really

know what to do at first. He didn't deal with crying girls very well at all, but he knew that whatever was wrong with Hermione had to be serious, because she wasn't the type to cry, let

alone lose complete control of her emotions like she had now. Not knowing what else to do, he just hugged her. She was obviously distraught and needed comforting. "Hermione," he

said softly, "let's go inside."

Hermione however, was to distraught to comprehend anything. She heard him say something, but didn't know what. All she could think to do was hold him tighter. She just needed

someone to hold her, someone to comfort her while she cried, and to tell her it would be alright. Something that her mother and father had always done. But now, they were the reason

she was crying.

When Hermione's only response to Harry's suggestion was to hold him tighter, he didn't know what to do. He knew that he had to get them out of the open and back into the house.

Thinking of the only thing he could, he carefully picked her up and carried her into the house. Figuring his aunt and uncle would have a heart attack to find another magical person in the

house, he carried upstairs and into his room. Harry, though was beginning to get extremely scared. Hermione hadn't said one word, and she was still crying. Plus, she was still holding

on to him as if her life depended on it. Even after he set her down on his bed, she still would let go. That was when he noticed however, an envelope that she was clutching tightly.

Harry figured that this was the source of her distress, but didn't try to take it from her because he didn't want to upset her anymore.

Suddenly Harry had a thought that scared him greatly. Had something happened to Ron or his family? Was that why Hermione was so distraught? After a few seconds of silent panic,

another thought crossed his mind. If something had happened to them, there was no reason that Hermione would have been told and he hadn't. Then another thought occurred to him.

Had something happened to Hermione or her parents? Sighing, he leaned back against his wall, trying to think of a way to help Hermione. "Hermione? Is there anything I can do,

anything I can get? Would you like some tea?"

Hermione, who was finally beginning to calm down heard him this time. "No." she said quietly, "Please don't leave."

Harry, who was just relieved to hear her talking, agreed. "Do you want to tell me what happened? Do you want to talk?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know if I can. I just don't know what to think. Everything is so messed up Harry. I'm not who I thought I was." she said looking into his eyes.

Harry was baffled, but at least it put to rest the thought of an attack on anyone. Still, he wasn't quite sure how to respond. "What do you mean 'you're not who you thought you were'?

Am I missing something? You look the same to me."

"No," she said, letting go of him for the first time since she arrived, but still sitting close, "I just don't know, I can't…I just can't talk about it right now."

Seeing she was on the verge of breaking down again, Harry quickly interceded. "It's okay, you don't have to. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Can you let me stay with you tonight? I really don't want to be alone and you are the only person I trust right now." she asked hopefully. It was the truth. She wasn't even sure if she

could trust Ron. He came from a pureblood family and he might know about her true identity. If that was the case, then there was no good reason he and his entire family would have

kept this from her. And in that case, that could only mean that they were secretly on the dark side. Even though that seemed highly improbable, she didn't know who or what to believe.

She would have laughed if someone had told her that she was descended from a pureblood family 24 hours ago.

Harry, who was caught off guard by the last part, didn't question it. "Of course Hermione. You are my best friend. Besides, my aunt and uncle have been avoiding me like the plague, so

its not like they'll know any different." he said hoping to make her laugh. All he got was a nod however. "Let me just run and grab an extra pillow and blanket for me. You can have my

bed, I'll take the floor."

"Actually, I was hoping you would just sit next to me. I just really need someone next to me right now." Seeing the surprised look on his face however, she thought better of it, "Umm,

unless that makes you uncomfortable…"

"No, I'll be fine," Harry responded. If Hermione needed someone that badly, than he would be there for her. She had been there for him in every possible way for the last seven years, it

was the least he could do for her.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly as she tucked herself under his arm.

"Of course," Harry whispered back, hugging her gently. He was just happy that for once he could be there for her, like she had been there for him. It wasn't long before Hermione, who

was emotionally drained, to fall asleep. Harry followed soon after, getting the best night sleep he had had since he returned home for the summer, with his best friend at his side.


	6. Explanations

**Chapter 6: Explanations**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling.

**A/N: Ok, so I am terribly sorry vanishing. So in order to make it up to you, I am going to post as many chapters as I can. I am going back over the chapters that I have already**

written and checking them for spelling, grammar, and reviewing the content.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

When Harry awoke the next morning, he felt strangely comfortable. It took him a full minute to realize that Hermione was lying beside him, her head resting on his chest. It took him

another minute to realize that he wasn't dreaming and that Hermione was really lying next to him. The events of the night before all came rushing back to him, and he began to wonder

what had caused Hermione so much pain. He had always known that he cared deeply for both his friends and he had always known that he would die for either of them. He also knew

that their personal happiness was important to him too, but he never realized how much seeing Hermione in pain hurt him. Seeing her so upset last night had really scared him. He was

extremely curious to know had happened, but he didn't want to push her, and set her off again. Harry had never seen her so upset in all the time he had known her.

It didn't take long for Hermione to wake up, and just like Harry, it took her a few minutes to remember everything, and realize where she was and who was next her. The second she

did, however, she bolted upright. This action startled Harry as well, who hadn't realized she was awake yet.

"Hey," he said softly, "how are you feeling this morning?"

"A bit better," she responded. Blushing slightly as she recalled the events of last night. "Umm Harry, about last, night, I am really sorry. I just…" she paused though, seeing the strange

look on Harry's face. "What?"

"Hermione, you don't have to apologize! You are my best friend. It is my privilege to be there for you. You just really scared me last night. I have never seen you like that."

Hermione sighed. "I don't think I have ever seen myself like that."

"Look Hermione," Harry started. If he knew one thing about Hermione, he knew that she would talk when she was ready. He didn't want her to feel like he was expecting her to explain

everything to him right this second. "If you don't want to tell me yet, that is okay. I want to know what is wrong so I can help, but I don't want you to have to explain everything if you

aren't ready."

Harry's words almost made Hermione want to cry again. He was being so great about everything, and right then she knew that is why she had come here instead of Ron's. She truly

loved Ron and his family, but she would have felt smothered there. That was the key difference between Ron and Harry. Harry knew when to back off, and he could always sense what

she needed, well at least most of the time. "Thank you Harry, but I am ready to talk. I just need to get it off my chest, and I don't think there is a single other person who I could talk to

right now."

Harry smiled kindly at her. It was then that he realized how truly beautiful she was. He always thought she was pretty, but he never realized how much she had grown until now. She

had such a natural beauty about her. Suddenly becoming aware of the fact that he was staring at her, he brought himself back to reality. Where on earth did that come from he

wondered? Instead he said "Well, it seems that the Order has me on an extremely tight leash. I have at least three members tailing me each time I try to go out, so we won't have any

privacy. Our best bet is to just stay up here."

"That's kind of what I figured," Hermione replied. "Well, I'm not really sure how to even begin or how to tell you this." Hermione said uncertainly. Suddenly she felt scared again. It

hadn't even occurred to her until now that Harry might react badly to what she was about to tell him.

"Just take your time," he said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. It was this simple act that encouraged Hermione to continue.

"Well, last night, I was packing for, well you know. Anyway, I ran out of room in my trunk for all my books so I went upstairs to look for any spare suitcases when I noticed there was

something in the corner covered by a sheet. I was curious, so I went to see what it was. When I pulled the sheet off, I found an old Hogwarts trunk."

Harry looked at her in surprise, trying to make sure he had heard her right. Judging by the look on her face though, he had. "An old Hogwarts trunk?" He knew better than to question if

she was sure about it.

Hermione simply nodded. "Obviously, I was very confused," she continued. "But I was also very curious. When I opened it, I found that it was filled with books about all sorts of magical

stuff, including what looked like some old Hogwarts course books. As I was removing the books however, an envelope on the bottom caught my eye especially when I saw who it was

addressed to." With a shaking hand, Hermione removed the envelope from inside her robes. "It was addressed to Hermione Jane Black. Harry, I am a Black."

Harry stared at her with a stunned expression on her face. "That's not possible. I mean…But I thought…But you're a muggle born."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "No Harry, I'm not. Here, read the letter. It is from my real father."

Harry carefully took the letter from her, still not quite believing. Sure enough the letter was addressed to Hermione Jane Black, to be opened when you turn seventeen. Slowly, Harry

gingerly removed the letter and began reading it. Hermione watched tensely as he read through it, not sure how he would react to the part about Sirius. Once Hermione was sure he

had finished reading she tentatively spoke. "Harry?"

"He says there's a picture" Harry answered quietly. "Where is it."

"Oh right," Hermione answered relieved that he was still speaking to her. "Here you go," she said handing it to him.

Harry stared at the picture for a long time. "This man, is he your real father?"

"I think so, but I don't know for sure. I was so furious last night that I didn't really give my mum a chance to explain."

"I don't understand though. Sirius never said anything. I mean, you were his blood relative, you were his niece."

"I know," Hermione said quietly. She had come to care a great deal for Sirius in the short time she had known him, but the fact that he was her uncle and godfather just made things

worse. "I suspect my mum had something to do with that. There is so much unanswered, so much I don't understand. I don't even know who I am anymore Harry. This changes so

much, it changes everything. I mean, it says in the letter that Professor Lupin knew, but he never let on to anything. I am just so confused. I feel so empty. My whole life up to this point

has been a lie." she finished, once again on the verge of tears.

Harry quickly tried to calm her down. "Not everything Hermione. You are still a witch, muggle born or halfblood. You are still the smartest witch of our year, perhaps of the century. And

first and foremost, you are still my best friend."

Unable to stop herself, Hermione hugged him. She was so grateful to him, and so overjoyed that he hadn't pushed her away because of her true identity. She didn't think he would, but

still, that small insecure part of her was afraid.

"Well Hermione, I know that you probably don't want to do this, but when you are ready, I think we need to talk to your parents." When Hermione looked as if she were going to

protest, Harry held up his hand. "Hermione, you deserve to know who your father was, what is name was. You deserve to know how he died, who his friends were, what his

relationship with the Black family was exactly. It also seems that our parents were fairly close if your dad trusted my parents with your identity. I would like to know how close your mum

was to them, what she knew about them. Hermione, we don't have to do it until you are ready, but it is something that needs to be done, and as much as I hate to say this, but it

needs to be done relatively soon. Especially since it might have something to do with defeating Voldemort." he finished firmly, looking straight into her eyes.

Hermione's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought that far ahead. The idea that she had something to do with defeating Voldemort shocked her to her very core. She knew that what

he was saying was true, but for just once in her life she wanted to run from what was right. However, she knew that wasn't going to happen. "Alright. But I want to go today. I don't

want to put it off because that will make it harder. I want to confront them while I am still mad, otherwise I might back down, and I wont let that happen."

"That's the Hermione I know and love," Harry said, trying to make her smile. This time it worked.

"Well let me just put my hair up, and then I want to go."

"Okay, while you do that, I better notify the Order that I am going with you. You don't mind a few security guards do you?" Hermione shook her head. Harry quickly ran downstairs, and

was relieved to find the Dursleys not home. After having a quick word with Tonks, Harry returned up to his room, just as Hermione was finishing up. The two of them were going down

the stairs to meet with Tonks so they could apparate when a thought occurred to Harry.

"You know, it's ironic"

"What is?"

"That we became best friends all these years later. I guess we were always meant to be together," Harry said smiling. He failed however, to see Hermione blush at his last statement.


	7. Her Other Father

**Chapter 7: Her Other Father**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Neither Abby nor Charles got any sleep that night. Abby was absolutely beside herself. She hadn't known that Voldemort was still alive, or she definitely wouldn't have let Hermione go

to school, and now, her only child was fighting him. Charles did his best to comfort her, but he was having his own problems. Part of him was hurt, and the other part was angry. He had

raised her since she was three, and he had always treated her as if she were his own. It was around 9:00 in the morning when there was a quick knock on the door. Both Abby and

Charles jumped, and together they quickly went to answer it. They were both very surprised to find four people at their door along with Hermione. Abby instantly recognized Harry, even

though Charles did not.

"Hermione," Charles began, "how dare you just vanish like that. You are not 18 yet, and we can still stop you from…" He didn't get to finish his sentence though.

"Excuse me, Mr. Granger, I presume?" Harry interrupted rather rudely. He actually did it more for the man's sake than out of rudeness. He felt Hermione start to bristle, and knew that if

he said to much more, Hermione just might hex him. "Hermione has been of age in our world since she turned seventeen," he continued without a response, "so technically, she can do

as she pleases."

"Why you little," Charles began but was once again cut off, this time by Abby.

"He's right Charles," Abby said sadly. "She came of age on her seventeenth birthday. That was day I was supposed to give her the letter from Corvus. You must be Harry," she said

turning to Harry. "Please, come inside. I know you came for answers, both of you."

Harry, who had been just as angry as Hermione when Charles began to address him, relaxed a bit. He was still fuming though, that this man had the nerve to talk to Hermione like he

was.

After a brief discussion with the Order members, Harry convinced them to let them go in alone on the condition that they stayed right outside the door. Harry also managed to convince

them to let him use a silencing charm to keep their conversation with her parents private.

When everyone had sat down in the Grangers' sitting room, there was an uncomfortable silence. "So," Hermione began, breaking the silence. Harry immediately realized that Hermione

was done crying, and meant business. "Why? Why did you lie to me all these years? You have no idea what this means for me, how much this changes everything. I lived in Sirius's

house and saw him every day for more than month and I never knew that he was my godfather, let alone my Uncle. I watched him die by the hands of a woman that I despise, only to

find out that she is my Aunt! Not only that, I find out that the boy that I hate, the boy that has spent the last six years making every single day of my life a living nightmare at school is

my cousin. My cousin! And do you want to know why? Because I was a filthy mud blood! Because I was a disgrace to all witches and wizards. I have spent the last six years trying to

overcome that identity, when in reality I come from one of the oldest pureblood families around!" Hermione, who was red in the face by now, stopped. She didn't know how much more

she could say to express the anger and betrayal she felt. She felt Harry squeeze her hand reassuringly as she continued. "And you," she said, looking at Charles, "have been lying to

me for the last fifteen years. You gave me your last name; you pretended to be my father. Did you think that you could take his place? Did you honestly believe you could hide this from

me forever? Did you just figure that when I finished at Hogwarts I would forget all about it and return and become a dentist like you two? Well I'm not! I plan to remain in my world. I

have always felt it was where I belonged. I have always felt more at home there than in your world. In school I was made fun of, I was teased, and bullied. I got called every name in

the book. Nobody wanted to be plain, boring, ugly Hermione's friend. Then I got that letter from Hogwarts and from the moment I set foot in that school I knew it was where I belonged.

Sure, I was still teased and called names, but for the first time I could use my knowledge to defend myself, and more importantly I found friends, I found people my own age that

actually cared about me, people who were my friends because they actually wanted to spend time with me, not just try and get me to do their work for them. For the first time, I found

real friends who looked out for me, and cared about me, and actually defended me when I got made fun of. For the first time in my entire life, I found friends who give their life to save

mine. You aren't going to take that away from me. It is truly where I belong; I know that more than ever now." Hermione finished the last bit quietly, but at the same time with force.

This man had hurt her more that he would ever know, and she was determined that she wouldn't let him do it again.

Harry could feel the energy radiating off of Hermione as she stared at Charles, looking at him directly in his eyes. He watched as the comprehension finally dawned Charles of what he

had done to Hermione, of the pain he had caused. Sensing that he wanted to say something, and realizing that in the state of mind Hermione was in that probably wasn't the best idea,

Harry quickly interceded. "Mrs. Granger," he started "in the letter he left to Hermione, her father stated that my parents were one of the very few people he trusted with her true

identity. That tells me that you guys, him in particular, must have been very close to my parents. I also have a picture of all six of us when Hermione and I were just babies, so I know

that you must have known them at least a little. I would like to know anything you can remember about them."

Harry watched as a strange look came over Abby's face. "Yes, I knew them very well, they were our best friends. It was your mother that introduced me to Corvus." Abby paused, as if

recalling some memory. "Your mother and I were actually very good friends, we grew up on the same street, and were close in age. We met when she was about 11 and I was about 9.

Yes, it was the summer before she started at Hogwarts, of course then, I didn't know that was where she went every year. We got together every chance we could though, and we

became really good friends. Then I remember one summer, the summer before her last year at Hogwarts she was eighteen and I was sixteen, I went to her house to see if she was

home and her mother told me she was out with a friend from her school. The next day I met this friend of hers. His name was Corvus Scott. He was two years younger than her, so he

was my age. We hit it off immediately, and I was thrilled to learn he only lived about ten miles away. After he left and Lily and I were alone, I mentioned how cute he was and if she

could arrange for us to meet again. She got oddly distant. When I asked her what was wrong, she made me promise not to freak out and then she told me. At first I thought she was

joking, but then she showed me some of her books, her robes, and of course the pictures. I found myself to more much more intrigued than scared. I spent the night that night, and she

told me as much as she could. She told me all about your amazing school. She told me how the staircases moved, how the portraits talked, and all about the lake and the grounds. The

rest is history. Corvus and I fell very much in love and as soon as we finished school we were married. It was always a joke between the four of us that we had married before Lily and

James even though they were older. When Hermione was born, Corvus named Sirius her godfather because he was family.

That was when I found out Corvus's darkest secret, well at least part of it. He told me that he and Sirius were brothers. I never did understand that, and he never shared more with me.

I couldn't understand why that was such a dark secret. They got on wonderfully, and although Sirius always seemed very protective. I didn't find out is name was really Black until the

night he left. That was when I began to realize that it wasn't the fact that they were brothers that made secret so dark, it was the fact that he was a part of that family.

Anyway, I got to choose the Godmother, and well I chose Lily." At this point Abby closed her eyes while Harry and Hermione gasped. "Then nine months later Harry came along and once

again Sirius was named godfather but this time I was named godmother."

"WHAT!?" Harry and Hermione screamed in unison, not believing their ears.

"You mean to tell me," Harry started, but was cut off when Abby raised her hand.

"Please, let me just finish. Time went on, but there were problems, the war was escalating and more and more I was finding myself alone with you and Hermione. Then that night

arrived. I begged him not to go, but I knew he had too. All he would tell me was that it was an important mission and that Lily, James, Sirius, Albus, and Alastor were involved. I knew

the second he was killed, I could just feel it. Not too long after, Lily, James, and Sirius arrived. Sirius had gone back for Corvus's body and was badly wounded, but would survive,

though I wish he had just died that night. Then at least your parents would still be alive." she failed to notice both of the teenagers expressions change. "I will never understand how

he could betray them, but when that happened, my world shattered. That is when I moved to Ireland. I…"

"He was innocent." Harry said in a quiet, but deadly voice. "Sirius was innocent. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew. Weren't you listening to Hermione at all? We lived with him for a

month. Do you honestly think Professor Dumbledore would have let that happen if he wasn't?"

"Yeah mum," Hermione said, a bit calmer than Harry, "last night I told you he was innocent."

Abby, who hadn't really heard either of those things was stunned. "But they said that Sirius murdered Pettigrew…I thought,"

"No! Pettigrew set Sirius up, caused the explosion that supposedly killed him, and then vanished when Sirius tried to confront him about what he had done to my parents. I will not let

Sirius be accused of that, he is the closest thing to a father I have ever had."

"I am so sorry Harry. I can't imagine what it must have been like growing up with Petunia. She and Lily were very close until she started Hogwarts. Then Vernon came into the picture

and he was rotten to the core. They began to start mending their relationship though, without his knowledge. Then everything happened. I should have fought harder to maintain

custody of you. I tried, I must have asked Albus a dozen times, and showed him proof that I was your godmother, but he said it didn't matter, that you had to go to your aunt,

something to do with protection. It wasn't Petunia so much that I was worried about, it was Vernon. But I couldn't seem to sway him, so I just took Hermione and left, and didn't look

back for over five years. I met Charles in Ireland. I told him everything about Corvus and none of it bothered him, not even the magical part. He still loved me, and what's more he loved

Hermione so much. When I returned, I tried to block everything that was magical out. After all that time, I couldn't bare to even try to track you down, so I didn't." As she finished, Abby

closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the look on Harry's face because she knew that it would be Lily's eyes starring back.

Harry was beyond stunned. He couldn't even speak. He just looked at Hermione wordlessly, unable to really comprehend what had just been said.

"I just have one more question," Hermione said once again breaking the silence. "Who else knows my true identity. The letter mentioned that Remus Lupin knows, but does anyone

else?"

"Arthur Weasley," was Abby's simple reply. She flinched as Harry and Hermione gasped.

"That means that Ron knows, why wouldn't…" Hermione began but stopped when her mother put up her hand.

"No Hermione," Abby said firmly. "I made Arthur swear up and down that he wouldn't tell a soul, not even his wife. I didn't know Arthur well, but I knew him well enough to know that he

is a man who holds to his word. He found out the summer before you started your second year at Hogwarts. He recognized me the moment he saw me and, well needless to say, he

was quite shocked to see that I had an eleven year old daughter."

All four occupants sat in the room quietly for a few minutes as the news began to sink in.

"Well, it is time we should go. I won't be returning home. I packed all of my things last night. If I survive the war I will come look you up, but until then, don't expect to see me." As they

headed toward the door, Hermione paused for a moment. Those two people had hurt her more than they would ever understand. For as long as she could remember, they had been

the only people in the world she could trust her heart with and now that was shattered. She wanted more than anything to be done with it. To walk out that door and never look back.

And yet, she knew she couldn't. After all, they had been the first people she could trust. Turning to look at them one last time she added, "I don't hate you. I just need some time. You

have hurt me and broken the trust that I had in you, but I still love you," Hermione looked at Charles directly in his eyes before adding "Both of you. You are still me parents after all."

And with that final statement, Hermione turned at walked out the door. Everything she had told them had been true. She still loved them, and she knew that Charles had given up a lot

to take care of her and her mother. Deep down in her heart, she knew that she was actually extremely lucky to have been able to call him dad, but she also knew that it was going to

be a while before she could see just that.


	8. Moving On

**Chapter 8: Moving On**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling.

**A/N: Hey guys, so I really truly meant to post this chapter over the weekend but I lost track of time. I'm so sorry. Anyway, as far as last chapter goes, I had originally written it a bit differently. I had it ending with Hermione just walking out the door and not looking back but that just didn't settle well with me. I couldn't picture Hermione's character doing that so I rewrote it and I definitely like the way it came out better. Anyway, I also posted a new story that I wrote quite sometime ago called "Waking Hermione" so if you have time, please check it out. Finally, I am begging you to review. I got so many e-mails saying my story had been put on people's alerts, and yet I only have fourteen reviews. If you happen to have a couple extra minutes, please let me know what you think. I love praises, and constructive criticism equally, although I do ask that if you are going to be mean, then I would prefer it if you didn't. Okay, on with the story!!!**

***********************************************************************************

Harry and Hermione walked down the street in silence. They were both so lost in their thoughts that they failed to see another girl coming their way until it was too late. She and

Hermione collided with each other, causing the other girl to drop her purse.

"Ouch! You know you should really, oh my gosh!! Hermione Granger!? Is that really you?" The girl said in an extremely high annoying voice.

Harry immediately didn't like her, and was sure Hermione didn't either when he felt her tense up. "Hi Brittney," she said in a strained voice.

"Oh, I should have known it was you." she said derogatorily. "I see that you are as plain and ugly as ever. Your clothes are still ugly, and your hair still looks like a…"

"Excuse me!" interrupted Harry angrily, who had been in momentarily shocked at this girls blatant rudeness.

"Oh," said the girl who seemed to notice Harry for the first time. Her demeanor instantly changed. "Hi, I'm Brittney," she said flirtatiously. "I was just on my way to grab a bite to eat,

care to join me? You must be bored stiff with the bookworm here."

Harry, whose rage was threatening to boil over put his arm protectively around Hermione and pulled her in to him. It took all he had to keep from pulling his wand on the girl. Struggling

to keep and even voice he said, "Actually, my girlfriend and I were just about to get something to eat ourselves, weren't we love?"

Hermione who was completely caught off guard by his actions quickly agreed. Hermione knew that Harry would do just about anything for her, but she would have never expected this.

Harry smirked at the girl's stunned expression. "You mean to tell me, that SHE is you girlfriend!?"

"Yes, and I happen to love her very much. I also happen to take offense to people who are mean to her, so if you know what's good for you, you will move along." Harry said forcefully,

his green eyes blazing with anger.

Brittney blinked a couple of times, unable to wipe the stunned expression off her face. Without saying a word the girl turned quickly and continued to walk with her nose up in the air.

Hermione sagged a moment against Harry, releasing a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. As she moved to stand up straight Tonks rushed over. "Are you alright

Hermione?" she asked, not failing to notice the fact that Harry still hadn't let go. "We were going to intercede, but we didn't really want to raise any suspicion, besides Harry seemed to

have things under control." She added winking at the two of them. They both blushed and Hermione reassured her that she was fine. The rest of the journey home was incident free

and the two of them quickly made their way up to Harry's room.

"Thank you." Hermione said the moment they arrived back in his room. "That girl made my life a nightmare of single day of my life. She used to live two houses down. She would be

completely perfect and charming in front of my mother and father, but as soon as they were gone her true colors would show. She and her family moved to some expensive showy

neighborhood after I started Hogwarts, but her other friend still lives on the same street. I imagine that is where she was going. I am sorry you had the misfortune of meeting her."

Harry just stared wordlessly at Hermione. He suddenly realized that he really didn't know much about his friend. "Why don't you stay with me until the wedding? I know that you were

going to go to the Burrow, but the Order isn't going to let me go until the day before anyway because of security. Why don't you stay with me?" Harry wasn't sure what made him ask

so suddenly, but he just realized that he didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Are you sure? I mean, your Aunt and Uncle are going to have a fit." Hermione said. She desperately wanted to say yes, but as always, the practical side of her took over. She supposed

it was about time seeing as the emotional side seemed to have been in control all morning.

"Don't worry about them; I will take care of that." Harry reassured her. He certainly wasn't going to let the Dursley's ruin this for him. "And if it really bothers you that much, they don't

even have to know that you are here. Like I said last night, they have been avoiding me like the plague. And if we want to go out, I can tell when they come and go."

Hermione, for once in her life, did what she wanted, instead of what she thought was right. "Sure," she said smiling, "it will be fun."

************

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day organizing her things in his room. Harry and Hermione ultimately agreed that they should inform his Aunt and Uncle of her stay, however

they figured they should wait until dinner.

Around 6:00, Harry heard his Aunt setting the table. Deciding that she was probably his best shot at avoiding an entire scene, Harry decided to ask her. Quietly, Harry made his way

down the staircase, trying not to disturb Vernon and Dudley who were watching T.V. Once he reached the kitchen, Harry cleared his throat to inform her of his presence. "Umm, Aunt

Petunia?" he started, she glanced at him briefly before returning to what she was doing. Taking this as a signal to continue, he kept going. "I just wanted to let you know that one of

my friends will be staying with me until I leave, which will be in a couple of weeks," seeing her hesitate, as if to say something, Harry quickly continued. "Don't worry, you wont be seeing

either one of us much. She is already set up in my room and we will stay their most of the time." Harry tried to leave before his Aunt could respond, only to come face to face with his

Uncle, whom he hadn't heard come in.

"NO WAY!! YOU CAN TELL YOUR LITTLE FREAK FRIEND TO GET OUT!!" Harry was about to reply with a nasty comment when Petunia spoke up.

"Vernon," she said softly, "just let it go. It will only cause more problems if you try to stop them." Everyone suddenly became very quiet. Harry was staring at her, trying to comprehend

the fact that she had just come to his defense. Vernon was turning a nasty shade of violet, as he tried to comprehend the fact that she had just disagreed with him, and Dudley, who

had waddled in during his father's outburst, was looking at Aunt Petunia in a way Harry couldn't quite figure out. The strangest thing of all though, was the way his Aunt was looking at

Vernon. She was looking at him in an almost defiant way. Harry had never in all his years on Privet Drive, seen his Aunt look at his Uncle in such a way. Seizing his chance, Harry ran

back up the stairs leaving the Dursleys' to their staring contest.

When Harry returned to her room, he found Hermione was once again asleep. Smiling at her small form, Harry realized just how important she was to him. Looking back over the years,

he realized that she had stood by his side no matter what. He remembered how she and Ron had blindly followed him down below the school in search of the Sorcerer's Stone. He

remembered how Hermione had put herself in danger just to find the answers behind the Chamber of Secrets, and how terrified he had been when she was petrified. He remembered

their adventure during third year, and how happy she had been for him when they found out the truth behind Sirius and how she had been an instrumental part in saving him. How in

fourth year, she stood behind him and believed him even when no one else did. He remembered how his heart had stopped when he saw her fall in the Ministry of Magic. He also

realized how much he had missed her constant friendship last year with everything that went on. Yet Harry kept flashing back to that one moment in fifth year, the moment he thought

he had lost her. Harry suddenly realized that he didn't think he could manage without her. Everything he had achieved, including the DA, had been with her constant help and support.

Sighing Harry went over to his desk and sat down, thinking about everything he had learned today. The information had been overwhelming, but he had to think things through for

Hermione, and for himself. The second he took out a piece of parchment to write a list though, his mind went blank. He suddenly realized he didn't really know where to begin. Deciding

that his best bet was to wait for Hermione, and tackle things in the morning, Harry decided to go to sleep as well.

Working carefully, so as not to disturb her, Harry carefully rearranged Hermione on his bed so that she was now covered. Quietly slipping down the hall, Harry grabbed and extra pillow

and blanket before returning to his room. Settling down onto the floor, Harry quickly fell asleep.


	9. The Dream

**Chapter 9: The Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling.

**A/N:** Ok, first of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed very much. The reviews encourage me to keep writing and they give me some insight which is always nice. Second of all I

got a comment about the formatting and it being difficult to read with everything really scrunched together so I am going to attempt to fix that and I hope it works. I definitely agree

that it gets very hard on the eyes and difficult to read after a while. Once again please comment and as always, and tips, ideas suggestions, and constructive critsicms are always

welcome. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*****************************************************************

"Now, just tell me where Potter is and I'll let you go." hissed a low voice.

"Never," came Ron's even response.

"You'll never find him," added Hermione in a triumphant tone. "He is going to win, and there is nothing you, or any of your death eaters can do about."

"You insolent little…"

"Enough!" hissed a different voice.

Harry tossed in his sleep, he knew that voice all to well.

"These two, won't talk. Kill the traitor, but the mud blood…let the boys have a little fun with her."

"No!" Ron shouted, jerking violently at his restraints in an attempt to reach her.

"Adva Kedevera!" hissed the first voice.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled tearfully, but it was no use. Ron was gone.

"Now, let's see, where shall we began," teased the voice. "Ah, yes, I know Cruciatus!"

"HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!" Harry bolted upright, in his sleep. Hermione, who had nearly fallen out of bed at his outburst, was by his side in an instant.

"What's wrong, what is it?" She asked, slightly scarred by his condition. He was covered in sweat and shaking badly."

It took a moment for Harry to register where he was, but the moment he did, he pulled Hermione close. "Thank God, thank God, it was only a dream," he said quietly.

Hermione who was thrown off guard by his sudden embrace, immediately realized that he must have had a nightmare.

"It's okay, Harry," she said kindly, returning his embrace. "I'm here, everything is okay."

"It was horrible, he had you and…oh God, Ron!" Before Hermione even knew what was going on, Harry ran over to his desk and began furiously writing. In seconds he attached the

parchment to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Ron straightaway and wait for his response and come right back. Please girl, this is important to me."

"Harry," Hermione pleaded, "what is going on?"

As soon as he looked at Hermione, he immediately felt a little calmer. "I had another nightmare. They," his voice faltered a little but he continued. "They had you and Ron captive, and

they were trying to get you tell them where I was, but you guys refused so, sotheykilledronandstartedtotortureyou." Harry finished in a hurry, not really wanting to even say it.

Hermione immediately understood. "The letter you wrote, it was to make sure Ron was okay, wasn't it?"

"Yes"

*****************

Meanwhile, a very disgruntled Ron, was opening his window for Hedwig. As soon as he realized it was Hedwig though, he became a little more alert. Quickly taking the letter from

her, he opened it, instantly recognizing Harry's untidy writing.

_Ron,_

_I am sorry to wake you, but I just need to know that you are okay. I had a dream, and well, just please owl me back as soon as you get this._

_-Harry  
_

Ron sighed, "Harry's dreams must be starting again" he thought. Looking around his room for parchment, Ron quickly wrote a response.

_ Yeah mate, I'm fine. I hope you are doing well, and the muggles are treating you right. I hope that you're dreams aren't bothering you to much, but at least you know they aren't real because_

I am fine. Try to get some rest. You are going to need it cause I assure you that you wont be getting any once you arrive here. Mum's going mental with the wedding. Enjoy your peace while you 

_have it._

_-Ron  
_

Finishing his letter, he gave it back to Hedwig and watched her fly off. He desperately wanted to tell his friend what was going with the Order, and invite him to come earlier, but

even he wasn't that thick. He knew that Hedwig could be intercepted, and it would be stupid to disclose where and when Harry would be going. With one last sigh, Ron lay down and

went back to sleep knowing there was nothing else he could do.

********************

"I wonder what's taking so long." Harry said anxiously.

"Harry, look at me," Hermione said sternly. "Ron is fine. You barely sent Hedwig out 20 minutes ago. She is just an owl, it is going to take her some time to get there, and some time

for Ron to write a response and send her back. Also keep in mind the fact that Ron is a heavy sleeper and might not even respond until the morning."

Harry sighed, but he knew Hermione was right. "It's just that, Ron was my first real friend. We may not agree on everything, but he was the first person to ever really be nice to me.

Just like you were the first person to stand by my side and defend me. You guys were my first true friends, and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to either one of you.

Back in second year, when you were petrified, Ron and I were a complete mess, especially me. And then there was the Department of Ministries in fifth year, seeing Dolholv hit you with

that curse, it was horrible. I watched you collapse almost in slow motion, and all I could think was "It's all my fault, its all my fault. And then last year, when we almost lost Ron…"

"Harry, I'm here now, and in a little bit, Hedwig will return with a response from Ron." Hermione said in a gentle but slightly stern voice. She knew that the thought process Harry was

headed down was a dangerous one. "Although I cannot personally speak for Ron, I am 99.9% positive he would agree with me when I say 'We made the choice to stay with you Harry.

I think after first year I realized the risks of being your friend Harry. But your friendship Harry, is worth more than anything to me. You saw first hand what I faced in muggle schools. I

never had any friends until I came to Hogwarts. I would rather die fighting at your side, than spend my life wondering what could have been if only I hadn't left you. Harry, if I left now,

and you didn't survive, I could never live with myself knowing I let my best friend down when he needed me the most. And I mean that Harry, I mean it with all of my heart." Hermione

finished looking straight into his eyes.

All Harry could think to do was embrace her. "Since when am I the one to initiate the hugs," he thought to himself. He didn't really care, it was just a thought that flitted across his

mind as he held Hermione. They were both so lost in their own thoughts that they jumped about a foot when Hedwig tapped on Harry's window. Harry quickly let her in, removed the

letter, and read it. When he finished he collapsed heavily onto his bed, before passing it to Hermione. Smiling at Ron's comments about his mum and the wedding, Hermione set the

letter aside before looking at Harry. He was lying there staring up at the ceiling. Lying down next to him she asked "Feeling better now? I mean, you definitely know it was Ron. Who

else would crack a joke about his mum at three in the morning?"

"Yes, thank you." He said with a small laugh. They laid there for a while neither one of them speaking. "I've been thinking," Harry said breaking the silence, "the first place we should

start is with Remus and Tonks. According to the letter, Remus is one of the few people that knew about you, and Tonks is technically your cousin. Then depending on what they tell us,

we can tell Ron." Pausing for a second he added, "that is if you want to."

"Lets think about that tomorrow," Hermione murmured, already halfway asleep.

Harry mumbled an agreement, and within minutes, both were sound asleep.


	10. Starting the Search

**Chapter 10: Starting the Search**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling.

**A/N**: I am so sorry that I didn't update last week. I meant to update on Saturday but I have been really busy in school. I had all my finals this week plus my boyfriend and I drove up to

Solvang on Saturday. Anyway, I did pretty well on two of my finals and am waiting to find out how I did on the last one. I am going to post chapter eleven on Saturday. I am going to

have the next few weeks off of school so I should be able to keep regular weekly updates and I am going to try to update even more, but I can't make any promises about that.

Anyway, without further ado here is chapter ten, I hope you enjoy it!!

"Okay," Harry said. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hermione replied a bit nervously.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment." Harry said squeezing her hand.

As Harry went downstairs, he was surprised to see his aunt sitting by herself with an almost upset look on her face. She was holding onto something, but Harry couldn't tell what.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry said, making her jump. "Are you alright," he asked, not used to seeing her look so lost.

Petunia turned to look at her nephew, staring at him for a minute as if she were seeing him for the first time. "That girl, is she your girlfriend?" Petunia asked suddenly.

Harry who was caught off guard by his aunt's actions, took a moment to answer. "Hermione? No she is one of my best friends though." Harry was so surprised by how civil his

aunt was being to him that he failed to notice her brief change of expression when he said Hermione's name.

"I see," was all Petunia said before getting up and leaving the room.

Harry was so confused by his aunt's strange behavior that he nearly forgot the original reason he came downstairs. Recomposing himself, he quickly went to the front door and

opened it. A member of the Order, whom Harry recognized but couldn't place immediately appeared next to him.

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?" he asked, his demeanor very formal.

"Yes, I need to speak to Tonks immediately. Is she on duty right now?"

"Yes, I'll be right back. Please stay here." Harry rolled his eyes slightly at the wizards comment, where else was he going to go? He briefly toyed with the idea of bolting out the

front door to see what their reaction would be just for fun, but reluctantly decided against it.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks said brightly as she appeared a moment later. "Edwards said you needed to speak with me."

"Yes," Harry said, smiling at her in spite of himself. "But I need to speak to Remus as well. Is there anyway you can get him here too? It's rather important."

"Umm, I can try. Give me a couple of minutes."

"Okay, I'm going back in the house, just knock on the door when you come back."

Tonks vanished immediately and Harry went back inside, and sat down with a sigh. He didn't know why, but he was slightly nervous. He couldn't understand why Remus had

never said anything either. It was all so confusing to him, and his head was still spinning from yesterday's confrontation with the Grangers. Harry was so lost in thought that he nearly

fell out of his seat when there was a loud knock on the door a few minutes later.

Knowing that the Order would have immediately stopped anyone else, Harry opened the door immediately. Standing before him was a stressed out looking Tonks, and a concerned

looking Remus.

"Is everything alright? Remus asked almost immediately.

"I'm not entirely sure." Harry responded truthfully. "I supposed it's really Hermione that you should be asking. Although we both have questions, it is Hermione that this is really

all about." Tonks looked confused at Harry's comment, however Harry couldn't quite tell what to make of Remus's expression.

"I see," was all Remus said. He had a sneaking suspicion as to what all of this was about, but he was really, really hoping that he was wrong.

Harry led them upstairs to his room, to find Hermione sitting at his desk lost in thought. He could see she was holding the envelope that had changed her entire life. Harry gently

cleared his throat, making Hermione jump slightly. Harry noticed that she tensed a little at the sight of Remus and Tonks, so he did his best to give her what he hoped was a reassuring

smile.

"Hello Professor, Tonks" Hermione said politely. Harry could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Hi Hermione," Tonks responded in her usual cheery voice. Remus however, remained quite. He was staring at the envelope in her hand. He knew that if that envelope contained

what he thought it did, than his first suspicions had been correct.

Everyone was silent for moment before Harry finally spoke. "Well, why don't we put a silencing charm around the room. I know that the Order is outside, but I don't want to take

any chances."

Remus simply nodded in agreement before taking out his wand and performing a much more complex version of the charm. If he was right, the conversation they were about to

have could very well put everyone's lives at even more of risk if it was heard by the wrong person.

Taking a deep breath Hermione began "Judging by your demeanor Professor, I'm guessing you already know what this is about?"

Remus sighed, "You found the letter didn't you?"

"Yes" was Hermione's simple reply.

A heavy silence fell on the room as Remus thought about what he was going to say. It was apparent that Hermione wanted answers and he wasn't sure he had all of them.

Tonks meanwhile was extremely confused. Judging by everyone's expression, she was the only one who didn't know what was going on. Tired of trying to figure it out herself she finally

said, "Does anyone care to fill me in?"

Remus sighed again. "Umm, well I'm not exactly sure where to begin. You know that your mother, Bellatrix, and Narcissa were all sisters, and Sirius and Regulus were brothers.

Well Regulus and Sirius had another brother."

"What!?" Tonks said, completely shocked.

"Yes, he was two years younger than Sirius and three years older than Regulus. His name was Corvus Black and he was Hermione's birth father." Tonks stared wordlessly at

Remus and then the other two.

"But I though Hermione was muggle-born." Tonks said looking at Hermione. She couldn't understand why her mother had never mentioned it. She knew that her mother had

disowned the family, but for the most part she still knew what was going on within the family. Why then, had she never mentioned Hermione before? Why did everyone think Hermione

was a muggle-born?

"So did I," Hermione said. "But then I found this while I was packing the other night." She added as she handed the letter to Remus and Tonks. They read the letter silently and it

was a couple of minutes before anyone spoke again.

"So then that means, that means you're my cousin Hermione!" Tonks said as she began to comprehend the complexity of all of this. "But I don't understand. How was this all kept

such a secret. What does this mean for Hermione?" Tonks had always had a soft spot for the young witch, but now that she knew she was her own family, that changed everything.

She felt even more protective of the young girl. Tonks silently vowed to watch over her as she learned the truth behind her identity. "What does it mean for the war?" She added as an

afterthought remembering what the letter said about the other prophecy.

"That's what I was hoping Professor Lupin could help me with. I talked to my mother, and she didn't have much information for me." Hermione responded quietly.

Remus sighed. He had known this day was coming. He remembered the first time he had seen Hermione nearly four year ago. He had known it was her the instant he laid eyes on

her, but so much had changed, that he wasn't sure how to approach her. He had quickly realized though, that she had no inclination of her true identity. So for the entire school year he

had kept it to himself. He was thrilled to find out that she and Harry had become such good friends after all those years. It made it easier for him to watch over both of them. Before he

had figured out that Sirius was innocent, he had worried twice as much as everyone else. While the rest of the wizarding world was afraid he had escaped to come after Harry, he knew

that Hermione was in just as much danger. He remembered the day that he had found Harry with the map and how closely he had come to telling Harry that it could lead Sirius not only

straight to him, but it could also lead Sirius straight to Hermione. He had very nearly told Harry that Lily and James had died to keep him alive and Hermione's father had done the same

to keep his only daughter alive. That was part of what had him so upset. He wasn't as worried about Harry quite as much because he knew that Harry knew Sirius was after him.

Hermione though, had no clue what Sirius's relation to her was and would have been completely blindsided. Then, after he discovered the truth, he remembered the look of hatred and

betrayal in Hermione's eyes when she looked at him after he had come to Sirius's aide. That had stung him deeper than he had expected. He had come to love and care for her as much

as he loved and cared for Harry. Over the last four years, those feelings had remained constant, and with each passing day he had come to dread the day she found the letter. Sirius

had revealed to him that Corvus had left Hermione a letter that she was to receive on her seventeenth birthday. That day had come and gone and she never indicated any change. Still,

Remus knew that it would only be a matter of time before it was found, and he was correct.

"I suppose I can start by asking if there is anything specific that you want to know?" Remus knew it was a long shot, but he was praying that Hermione wouldn't want the whole

story. This was Hermione though, and he knew that she would want every detail.

"Not really. I want to know anything and everything you know. Anything you can tell me about my dad, anything Sirius told you. I am desperate for any information you have

professor." Hermione finished with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Well I want to start by apologizing to you Hermione. I have known this day was coming for quite some time, and I have been dreading it everyday. I want you to know that

neither Sirius nor I wanted to hurt you in anyway by withholding this information."

"I don't understand," Hermione began. "He had so many chances to tell me. I know that he loved Harry and that James was like a brother to him, so having Harry was almost like

having James back, but…but my father was his blood brother. I have the same blood as him running through my veins. He was always very kind to me, but" Hermione sniffled as tears

began to build, "why didn't he love me like he loved Harry." As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to let

that slip. The truth was, that was one of the first thoughts that came to her mind. After she realized that he was her Uncle, she regretted all the times she had questioned his

recklessness and intentions. The thought that maybe that was why he had never told her had crossed her mind a couple of times in the last twenty-four hours. Then she began feel

many of her old insecurities resurface. She hadn't wanted to let that slip, but she couldn't stop herself.

Remus's heart broke as he watched the emotions play across Hermione's face. Not able to take it any longer he got up from the bed and knelt down in front of Hermione. Cupping

her face in his hand so that she had no choice but to look at him, he let the mask that he had always kept up for Hermione, fall. "Listen to me," he said in a very firm, but kind voice.

"Don't you ever let yourself think for one second that either Sirius or I love you any less than Harry. Sirius loved you with all that he had. You were his only niece, and believe me, it killed

him everyday that he had to hide that from you. He had to work very hard to keep his true feelings concealed. He loved you Hermione, you could tell just by the way he looked at you

when he thought no one else was looking. You were like a daughter to him and you represented the normal life that he almost had. If Pettigrew hadn't framed him, then he would have

helped your mum to raise you as his own daughter."

"Hermione, the reason Sirius never told you was because during your third year, as he was watching Harry he was also watching you. He immediately realized the same thing I

did, you had no idea. We both realized that Abby had raised you as a muggle and kept your true identity a secret. Immediately after the truth was revealed, Sirius didn't know what to

do. Only hours before you had thought he was a murderer and a traitor. Even though Harry had belived the same, he had known early on what his relationship to him was, but to you

he was a complete stranger. Sirius and I had many talks and we decided that your greatest strength and defense was the fact that you didn't know at the time. Then during your fourth

year, Sirius and I discovered something that made us even more determined than ever to let you find out who you were on your own."

"What!?" Hermione all but demanded. She didn't understand what could possibly have persuaded them to keep her identity a secret, even from her.

"Before I can explain that, I need to start from the beginning. I need to tell you who Corvus Black really was, and how his story goes. I want to give you a chance to truly get to

know your father and all that he stood for."


	11. Corvus Black

**Chapter 11: Corvus Black**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling.

**A/N: **I am so sorry I didn't get this posted last night like I promised. My niece had her Christmas parade last (she was the cutest one there of course) and I didn't get home until well

after 1 in the morning. I am happy to report that I finished another chapter and started the next one during last week and I have a whole bunch of ideas of where I am going to go so

it would appear I have gotten past my slight case of writers block. Once again I want to sincerely thank everyone who has taken the time to review, it is greatly appreciated. I hope

that you enjoy this next chapter as it explains a lot of the questions that have kind of been left hanging over the last few chapters. So without further ado, here is chapter ll and please

leave a review on your way out. Thanks!!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"The first thing that you need to understand about your father is that he was an honest and kind man. He loved you and your mother with everything that he had, and he

died trying to ensure you a safer future." Remus began. He paused trying to think of how and where he would begin. There was so much he wanted to tell Hermione, but to tell her

every little detail about Corvus's life would take days, and they didn't have that.

"Your father looked up to Sirius from the moment he could walk. So of course, his early years were spent, much like Sirius's learning the pureblood way of thinking. He was

taught that purebloods were the superior race and everything and everyone else weren't good enough to be doormats. He was taught to despise muggles and to torment

muggleborns. Like Sirius thought, deep down he felt in his heart that it was wrong. Unlike Sirius though, he wasn't able to hide it as well. While they were younger, Sirius was able to

protect him, and teach him how "act like a Black." Once Sirius left for school though, that changed. Your father was so tender hearted, that he wasn't able to hide his repulsion of the

Black family values even at that young age. Of course, his mother began to despise him, and without Sirius there to lookout for him, there was no one there to stop her from treating

him horribly. Still she did her best to keep his point of views secret from the rest of the family because of her embarrassment. That summer rolled around and even Sirius found it difficult

to protect him. He knew the only way he could was if he continued to fool his mother and yet this meant that he had to be extremely careful about how he communicated with Corvus.

He knew that if he tried to speak to him in the house any one of the portraits or house elves could and would report it back to his mother. Then two weeks into summer Sirius found a

spot for them to talk about a mile away from the house. It was in an old muggle park that was fairly vacant. The park branched off into some woods and in those woods, Sirius found a

big rock formation that created a small cave. All summer Sirius and Covrvus would meet there secretly. After Sirius returned to school the following year, it became a refuge for Corvus

when things in the house got to bad." Remus paused for a moment, recalling the story as Sirius had told him and James all those years ago.

"Things got really bad that year too. His mother quit trying to hide him and pretty soon the entire family was making his life miserable. Then, Christmas break came and Sirius along with

his cousins came home for the holidays. It was three days before they were to return when it happened. Sirius, Corvus, Bellatrix, and Narcissa were at the old muggle park having a

snowball fight when the weather began picking up. Before they knew it there was a full on blizzard going on around them. Bellatrix suddenly pushed Corvus down the hill that led into

the forest and then took off. Narcissa, paused for a minute before taking off as well. At first Sirius started to go down after Corvus, but then a realization hit him and he took off after

the other two. He followed them until they ran into a crowd of people caught off guard by the blizzard as well and purposely lost them before turning around and returning to Corvus. In

those few moments he had realized this was Corvus's chance to escape from the Black family. He helped Corvus find their cave before returning home. The next couple of days were

difficult for him. His family waited an entire day to make a half hearted attempt at searching for him. Although Bellatrix wasn't bragging, she wasn't ashamed to admit that she all but

killed Corvus. After that day, the Black family forgot all about Corvus Black." Remus once again paused to take a steadying breath. He looked at Hermione who looked like she was going

to cry, and was glad that the worst part of the story was coming to a close.

"For the next couple days, Sirius would sneak out in the middle of the night to take food and blankets to Corvus. As soon as he returned to Hogwarts, Sirius went straight to Professor

Dumbledore and told him everything that had happened. Sirius explained that he had hoped they would be able to find a home for Corvus, disguise his looks and create a new identity

for him so that he would be able to attend Hogwarts the following year. So, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall did just that. They found an elderly couple that had never

had any children of their own and placed Corvus with them. His jet black hair became reddish-blonde and his dark brown eyes were turned bright blue. Time along with the elderly

couple changed the rest. He grew a couple inches over the following months and begin to fill out from eating healthy meals regularly. His entire demeanor changed from a neglected and

sickly looking child to a boy that was well taken care of and very much loved. The hardest part for Sirius was the fact that he couldn't see him that summer. Everyone agreed that it was

in Corvus's best interest and safety that Sirius not contact him until school started. By the time school started year, Corvus was unrecognizable to anyone, even Sirius. Corvus entered

the Hogwarts as David Scott and was sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Over the next couple of years, Sirius and Corvus were very careful about who knew how much, and even how often they saw each other. Sirius was not able to see Corvus during the

holiday's, and they limited the amount of contact they had at school. Then, things just became too much for Sirius and he got kicked out of his house and moved in with James in fifth

year. James was the first to find out. Shortly there after, Sirius told me but he never told Pettigrew, which I guess in the long run happened to be a very lucky decision. Lily only found

out by default when Corvus introduced himself to your mother. Boy I remember Sirius had a coronary over that one. That was the only time I had ever seen him that livid at Corvus. After

all those years of tiptoeing around his identity, Corvus nearly messed everything up. It was just fortunate he had the good sense to use his adopted last name, and pure good luck that

it was Lily that he slipped up in front of not someone else. Then I believe that you know how the story goes from there. Abby and Corvus fell very much in love, and were engaged

straight out of school and married a just a little over a year later. Corvus also joined the Order, but he still maintained his secret identity."

"Things went along really well for him until just over a year after the wedding. James and Lily had finally gotten married and Abby had just found out that she was pregnant with you,

although no one else knew at the time. It was just after Abby's twentieth birthday when Adam and Jane Scott were murdered by Voldemort. Corvus was horrified. The people that had

taken him in and raised him with so much love and support were attacked in their sleep in their own home by Death Eaters. Sirius, James, and I all very carefully examined the murder

and we never did find any indication that they had linked the Scotts to Corvus, however the damage was done. That was the incident that led Corvus to keep your identity a secret. The

Black family was at their peek of power and he was terrified for you and your mum. He knew that Andromeda had gone into hiding years prior, and at first considered doing the same.

He didn't want to live in fear though, that everyday might be his family's last, so he decided to fight. As far as anyone could tell, no one had made the connection yet. He was very

careful though about how much anyone knew about his family. He had every measure in place to protect you two just incase anyone ever did find out about him. He figured that even if

any of his old family members found out about him, it would take them a lot more time to find out about you and Abby. He had every detail in place incase something like that happened.

He had plans for Lily and James to take you and Abby into hiding if the family ever discovered that he was still alive. Not even Sirius knew of the plans because he knew that Sirius was

the first person any of his lovely family members would track down. I only found out of the plans the first night I found out about you, the night he left."

Everyone sat in silence for a while after Remus's story. Hermione's head was spinning with all the information Remus had just given. She was just about to ask Remus a question when

a horrible thought blindsided her, "Wait," she suddenly said making everyone look at her. "So then that means that awful woman, that awful woman that screamed insults at everyone,

that dreadful woman Sirius was forced to call his mother, the very same woman that called me a mudblood, is my grandmother!?" Hermione asked in horror. She already knew the

answer, but was praying Remus would answer otherwise.

"I'm afraid so Hermione," Remus said cringing as well. "However your true grandparents, the ones that raised your father to be the man that he was, were truly wonderful. I had the

honor of meeting them a few times, and they were the kindest most devoted people you could ever imagine. Corvus gave you his true mother's name as your middle name."

Hermione allowed a small smile to grace her face as she tried to imagine them. She knew that they must have truly been remarkable people to selflessly raise her father as they had. "I

wish I could have met them," she said softly.

Remus looked at her kindly. "I believe that even though they weren't your blood relatives, much of their spirit was passed down to you. You take after your father's thirst for knowledge

and your mother's beauty inside and out. Your strong will and independence though, I think comes from them, especially your Grandma Jane. She never hesitated to give her input on a

subject whether it was solicited or not much like you Hermione." For the first time since Remus and Tonks arrived, everyone chuckled and Hermione turned slightly red.

"Your ability to read between the lines, and your mature wisdom though, that comes from your Grandpa Adam. He was a quite man much of the time, but he saw things that no one else

did, and when he spoke or gave advice, everyone listened." Remus paused for a moment before saying, "and every single person that contributed to your personality and your life; your

Grandma Jane and Grandpa Adam, your mother and father, Sirius, and even Lily and James helped to give you the best thing about you. Your fierce loyalty and absolute devotion to

those you love is what makes you shine so brightly."

Hermione once again blushed before looking at Remus. "You left yourself out Professor. You have contributed just as much to my life as they did, if not more. You are just as much my

family as they are, and I am glad that I am learning this before anything else happens. I lost all of those other people except my mother without ever knowing just how important they

were."

After that everyone sat quietly in the room for a few minutes digesting the new information when Harry suddenly realized something. "Professor," Harry asked, "you said that you and

Sirius discovered something in our fourth year that caused you guys concern. What was it?"

Remus closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that he had to tell them, but he dreaded the reaction it was going to produce. "Well after things were straightened out with Sirius, we

began to look into some of the clues that Corvus had left behind. We wanted to know who knew what, and how much they knew. We already knew that Arthur knew only what Abby

had told him, which left us to assume that we were the only ones who knew the full story. Still, we wanted to be sure, and we wanted to do everything we could to protect Hermione.

We knew that Corvus had left the first clue of the prophecy with Sirius, but that was about all we knew. It took us forever to realize that the only way to get to the other clues would be

for you to unlock the first one. Even Sirius wouldn't know who or what had the next clue until you unlocked the first one. It was around that time Sirius volunteered the Black house for

the orders use. The first time Sirius returned since he had been kicked out, I went with him. We were looking through some of the things, when Sirius came across an old tattered book.

He opened up the book and realized that it was a book of records. It recorded the birth and death of every Black family member. As he was going through it he found Corvus. Under his

name was the year he was born and the year he died with a question mark next to it. And under that was a line connecting him to the date of your birth and a circle around it. The book

had recorded that he had fathered a child. Sirius immediately took the book to Dumbledore wanting to know what it meant. He didn't understand how the book had recorded his death,

but still was able to record your birth. After carefully examining the book, Albus realized that the reason the book had recorded Corvus death was because that was the day he had

become dead to the family. The family had turned his back on him and he had renounced the Black name. The reason that the book had recorded Hermione's birth was because the

book was created to record the birth and death of anyone with the family's blood running through their veins. The book had made the connection that the child was Corvus's, however

because Corvus was already recorded as dead and he married a muggle the book was confused and therefore not able to produce and gender or a name. The book was never intended

to record someone who wasn't of pureblood, so the book was confused. The same thing happened when Tonks was born. Dumbledore warned us however that those markings meant

that somebody had noticed these inconstancies and was aware that there was a child with connections to the Black family out there somewhere. He advised us that the best possible

way for us to protect you was not to tell you. He let us know that you safer no knowing anything until you found out on your own." Turning to Harry he added, "That was the other

reason Dumbledore kept himself at a distance from you in fifth year. Until he was able to safely hide away Hermione's secret, he wanted to make sure there was no possible way

Voldemort could gain access to that knowledge."

Remus took a deep breath as he finished. He knew that he had just dropped yet another bombshell on Hermione, and he honestly didn't know how much more he could take.

"So," Hermione began timidly, "then that means that it's possible that someone knew about me and we don't know who or even how much they knew?"

"I'm afraid so. They may have never gotten further then the information on that page, but we really don't know. It is also possible that whoever it was has since passed and took the

secret with them. It kills me to tell you this, but we never were able to get any further. We tried and tried but we just didn't have anything to go on. One thing that we did know was

that it was definitely in your benefit that Abby took you and disappeared to Ireland for all those years and that when she came back she was remarried and you were legally adopted by

her new husband." Remus replied.

"So then as far as we know right now, the only people that know about me aside from my parents are Lily, James, Sirius, you, Arthur, Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Tonks and possible

one or more of the Black family members." Hermione sighed adding to herself that almost half of those people were dead. "Well, I suppose it isn't that bad. I mean no one has tracked

me down yet, at least as family member." All Remus could do was nod.

**A/N:** Here I am once again to ask you to please leave a review. Thanks!!!!


	12. Petunia's Story

**Chapter 12: Petunia's Story**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling.

**A/N: I am really sorry if you guys got a bunch of e-mails on my story saying that I had updated it. I was trying to fix the format on my first chapters so it matched the format of my later chapters and I accidentally deleted chapter four. As my 5 year old niece would tell me "I wasn't paying attention to the details."** **Anyway, I re posted it so if you got an e-mail about that, just ignore it. I also accidentally switched the order of chapters 5 and 6, though I think I finally got it straightened out. Anyway, sorry about that and here is chapter 12. It will answer some of the questions you have had about Petunia, but it will probably open the door for a few more. Please enjoy and as always, pretty please review!!! Thanks and enjoy!!!**

************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione sighed and rolled over what felt like the billionth time that night. She had been lying awake since she and Harry had gone to sleep nearly three hours ago. She had forced

herself to calm down after Harry had asked her if she was sure she was ok for the tenth time. She had evened out her breathing for the next forty-five minutes and he finally fell asleep.

That was just over an hour and a half ago. Hermione sighed again but this time she sat up. She looked the boy sleeping soundly on the floor and smiled slightly. He had been amazing

over the last forty-eight hours. Harry had been the one constant in her life. Knowing that she wasn't going to be getting to sleep anytime soon, Hermione carefully slipped off the bed

and tiptoed around Harry toward his door. Before she stepped out into the hallway she quickly checked the clock confirming it was well past 3 in the morning. 'Perfect,' Hermione though,

'no one will be up.'

Silently closing the door behind her, Hermione quietly made her way down the hall and stairs and into the kitchen. Once she was there she quickly made herself a cup of tea. She

started to put it in the microwave to heat it up, but thought better of it and used a heating charm instead. That last thing she wanted to do was to wake anyone in this household up.

Hermione sat down at the table and once again, began running everything that had happened over the last few days through her head. After Remus had told her about her father, she

had tried to ask him about the prophecy, and what she was going to do. She knew that Sirius had been left with the first clue, so she had no idea how she was going to obtain it. Much

to her surprise and annoyance, her former professor refused to talk about it. His silence and refusal to help had left her with yet another mystery to work out in her head. The thing that

had her the most flabbergasted was how her father and Sirius were able to keep his identity such a secret, and even more, how they were able to keep her identity such a secret, even

from herself. Hermione let out frustrated groan before folding her arms and putting her head down on the table. Hermione sat like that for a few minutes before she sat up straight

again. When she lifted her head though, she gasped and grabbed for her wand. When the figure that had startled her stepped out of the shadows, she only relaxed slightly. Hermione

found herself staring at Petunia Dursley, a woman that she hardly knew but had come to despise for her treatment of Harry. At first Hermione didn't know what to do. She lowered her

wand, but did not speak. She was expecting the woman before her to make a nasty comment about Hermione dirtying her cup, but that never came.

Instead Petunia walked in the kitchen a little further and said, "Harry is in danger isn't he?"

To say Hermione was floored was an understatement. At first she wasn't even sure she had heard the woman correctly. She looked at Petunia and saw that she was staring back at

her, waiting for a response. Hermione took a careful breath as she thought of her response. Suddenly, all of her own problems that had been troubling her vanished and her defenses

came up. Suddenly, the only thought that occupied her mind, was that she wanted and needed to protect Harry.

"Why now?" Hermione said not really bothering to disguise the anger that laced her voice. "Before I can give you an answer to that question, I need to know why now. After all these

years, why are you suddenly so concerned? You've never cared before, in fact you've have gone out of your way to make Harry's life miserable. It is thanks to you that he doesn't have

a single happy memory prior to Hogwarts. Why, after sixteen years of making his life miserable, are you suddenly concerned about his well-being?" Hermione finished looking at Petunia

directly in her eyes. For years she had only dreamed of having a chance to confront this woman that shared the same blood as her best friend. She wasn't about to stand down now

that she had the chance.

If the situation had been any different, Petunia would have smiled at the young woman before her. It was apparent that this girl cared for Harry deeply and that made her happy.

Sighing Petunia came to the table and sat down in the chair opposite Hermione. "I suppose I deserved that," she paused and looked at Hermione before saying, "ok, I know I deserved

that and the truth is, I don't have an answer that will satisfy you. My reasons for doing the things I did were purely selfish. I guess the only way that I can really explain things is to go

back to the beginning, to the start of the incidents that shaped me and turned me into the woman that I am today, a woman that I have come to hate." Petunia stopped for a moment,

lost in recollection and for the third time in the last two days, Hermione found herself settling in to listen to a story.

"As children, Lily and were very close. In fact, we were best friends and quite inseparable. We did everything together and Lily looked up to me for everything. I adored my baby sister

and I loved being the person that she came running to for help and advice. Of course, all of that changed when she got the letter from Hogwarts. Suddenly, for the first time since she

was born Lily didn't need me for something, and I didn't like it. To make matters worse, Lily was suddenly the center of attention and I hated that. All summer long I had to endure

hearing bout how wonderful Lily was and how excited mum and dad were for her. That is when I found myself pushing her away. Lily noticed of course, and she didn't understand.

Instead of changing though, I did the worst thing I could, I completely turned against her. I made life miserable for her. I made her cry probably at least once a day the last week before

she left. She never told mum and dad though. One time they caught her crying after I had called her a name and instead of telling them the truth she told them that she was crying

because she was going to miss me. After she left for school though, I regretted everything I had done. I realized how much I had missed her. Still, when she came home for Christmas, I

did nothing to change my behavior. Things continued like that into her third year there. She tried her best to restore I relationship, but I blocked her at every turn. The summer she

came home after her third year though, something happened that started to change things. Our mum had sent us both to the store to get some groceries. On the way there we got into

an argument that I started. You see, around her second year, Lily stopped trying so hard. She never started the arguments, and she rarely argued back, but every once in a while, she

would. Of course, I was too stupid to see that the only reason she argued back was because she couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't used to her defending herself from me. I

was so mad that I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and stepped out in front of an oncoming car. Lily who had scene the car coming pushed me out of the way putting

herself directly in the car's path. I thought for sure that the car was going to hit her but somehow managed to stop inches away from her. I later realized of course that it had been

magic that stopped the car. After that, things slowly began to change. Of course, it took time to undo all the damage that I had done. Over the next year, I no longer went out of my

way to pick fights with her and insult her. I still didn't welcome her home with open arms but things slowly started to get better. By the time she reached her sixth year, we were friends

again. We still weren't as close as we had been as children, but by the Christmas break of her seventh year, we were getting there." Petunia paused and smiled slightly as she recalled

a specific memory. She took a deep breath and continued.

"That was when James entered the picture though. I remember I couldn't wait for her to come home for the summer because I had so many plans for us. Then she came with him and

my plans went up in flames. The thing that killed me was that it was impossible not to like him. He was charming and he and Lily always made a point to include me in whatever they

were doing, but still I hated being the third wheel. It was also difficult because I was dating Vernon at the time and he knew nothing of Lily and James's magic, so it was difficult to

include him in anything. I didn't dislike James, but I resented the fact that he had stolen Lily's attention away from me. That was summer Vernon proposed to me though, so pretty soon

I was busy with wedding preparations. Lily of course was my maid of honor, and that gave us a chance to spent quite a bit of time together. About four months after my wedding

though, the unimaginable happened. Our parents were hit and killed by a drunk driver late one night on their way home from a friend's house. After their funeral though, I remember I

began to see Lily less and less and pretty soon it seemed like we weren't speaking at all. Then I about a year and a half after my later, I got the shock of a lifetime when Lily showed up

on my doorstep. I had just found out I was pregnant with Dudley when Lily came to tell my that she and James had been married six months prior. To say I was shocked was an

understatement. I yelled at her for the first time since that car incident all those years ago and told her to leave. I couldn't believe she hadn't told me. In my hormonal rage that night, I

accidently let it slip to Vernon about her magic and I am pretty sure you can guess the outcome of that. I'm not sure why, but he assumed that I hadn't known about it prior that and

that was what had me so mad. I have no idea why he thought that, but I didn't exactly marry him for his intelligence. Anyway, rather than correct him, that was what I let him think.

About a month later, I got a letter from Lily letting me know she had just found out she was pregnant. I didn't here from her again until a week before she died. She came to see me

and she told me a little bit about the war and everything she had been through. When she walked out that door that day, I had a horrible feeling that it would be the last time I saw

her, but I had desperately hoped I was wrong. Then a week later Harry showed up on my doorstep."

"It was so hard for me to look at him. To me he was the confirmation that I would never see her again. I hate myself for not being a better sister to her, but instead I took it out on

Harry. I couldn't bear to look at his eyes because they reminded me so much of her; they reminded me of what I had lost. He looked so much like James though, which was a reminder of

the first person that had stolen her away secretly. And the of course, the whole magic thing was still difficult for me, especially with Vernon in the picture. The thing that upset me the

most though, was the fact that I knew in my heart without a doubt that she had died protecting him, so part of me blamed him for her death." Petunia sighed as a single tear rolled

down her face.

"I know that none of my reasoning and excuses mean anything, nor do they justify the way Harry has been treated. I have been making the same mistake with him that I made with Lily

all those years ago and I have been too proud and too stupid to see it. I know that now, I can't make up for it, but I at least want to know what is happening. I am not completely

ignorant and stupid. I have known that he has been in danger since that incident with Dursley two years ago. He came back last summer so depressed and I just sat back and watched.

I don't want to make that mistake again this summer. I know that Harry probably will never trust me or forgive me and I am fine with that because I know that I don't deserve either.

But please, I am asking you, I want to at least know how bad it is." Petunia genuinely meant every word she said. She did want to know what kind of danger her nephew was in, but

she also needed this girl to believe her. She still needed to follow through with the last thing her baby sister had ever asked of her, the last thing Lily had needed her for.

Hermione stared hard at the woman before her. She hated every horrible thing that this woman had ever done to Harry and yet, she could see the sincerity in Petunia's face. "It's bad."

She stated simply. "It is really bad. It seems like nearly every day someone is dying or disappearing. Harry has had to watch person after person that he has deeply cared for die in

front of his very own eyes. It is no secret that Voldemort's only goal is to kill Harry and he won't rest until he has accomplished that." Hermione didn't feel the need to go into anymore

detail. She got and quickly washed and put her mug away. She started to return to Harry's room but stopped as she reached the bottom of the staircase. "Harry needs all the love and

support he can get right," she said as she turned to face Petunia. "I can't say whether or not Harry will believe or trust you, but you should tell him what you told me. I won't say

anything to him because it simply isn't my place, but I think you should, he deserves to know the truth."

Petunia was about to respond when a sudden yell sounded from Harry's room. Fearing the worst Hermione was up the stairs with her wand drawn in a matter of seconds. She was

about to open Harry's door when it flew open a very confused and very scared looking Harry nearly collided with her. They stared at each other for moment before they turned their

attention to see Petunia coming up the stairs as quickly as she could. Seeing that Harry was ok, she simply nodded at Hermione before disappearing into her room. Harry, who had been

extremely confused by his Aunts actions and therefore temporarily distracted, quickly returned his attention to Hermione.

"I had a dream and woke up and you were gone. I thought…I thought," Harry broke off unable to finish his thought.

Hermione sighed and pulled him back into the room. "I'm fine, I just went downstairs for a cup of tea, that's all." Hermione was slightly surprised when Harry got into the bed and

indicated for her to join him, however she didn't protest. She figured that he probably just wanted to assure himself that she was really ok. They laid in silence for a minute or so when

Harry finally spoke.

"By the way," Harry said sleepily, "what was the deal with my aunt just now." Hermione who had been wide awake only minutes ago now found herself fighting to stay awake.

"Tell you in the morning," she replied before allowing sleep to overtake her. Harry followed her only seconds behind.


	13. Memories

**Chapter 13: Memories**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters (Well technically I did create Corvus Black). They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling.

**A/N: Ok, I am really sorry. I know that I promised I would have this chapter up Saturday, but what can I say? The holiday's are fast approaching. I spent this weekend with my dad doing last minute shopping for all my nieces and nephews (9 in total) and then of course I had to wrap the gifts. I never truly appreciated all the effort my mom put in to just wrapping my gifts until the honor was passed on to me. I have spent nearly the whole weekend working on it and I'm only just half way done, maybe a little tiny bit more. Anyway, sorry, enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, pretty please review. I would really, really like to hit 50 reviews this chapter and I'm only 9 away. Anyway, the first part of this chapter is more or less kind of a filler chapter, however it does serve its purpose. I wanted to give Hermione and Remus some time alone to kind of start to develop their relationship and to give Hermione an adult to confide in. Next chapter will have a bit more action. Anyway, here is chapter 13, please enjoy.**

*************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Harry and Hermione were awakened by a loud knocking on Harry's bedroom door. The teenagers' first instinct was to grab their wands, but relaxed when Petunia's

voice sounded through the door.

"Harry, Hermione, there is someone here to see you. Well, they are actually here to see Hermione." Harry and Hermione exchanged confused looks with each other. They were both

trying to figure out who Hermione's visitor was and Harry couldn't get past the fact that his aunt was being so nice.

"I'll be down in a minute," Hermione responded. She quickly grabbed some clothes and left the room before Harry could question her. She knew that Harry was confused by aunt, but

she knew that she wasn't the one he needed to ask. In the bathroom, Hermione quickly splashed some water on her face in an attempt to wake herself up. As she stared at her

reflection in the mirror, she frowned. Even though over the years her bushy haired begun to soften into curls, it was still always a bushy mess first thing out of bed. She knew that

fighting with it would be pointless and only make it worse; so she quickly pulled it back into a sloppy bun at the base of her neck. She still wasn't overly thrilled with her appearance, but

she deemed herself presentable. She wasn't the type of girl to spend three hours getting ready and obsessing about how she looked, and she certainly wasn't about to become one of

those girls now.

She returned to Harry's room to find that he had changed as well, and like her, his hair was equally uncooperative. Hermione laughed to herself slightly as she thought it was one more

thing that they had in common. Harry looked at her as she came in the room and started to ask her about his aunt when she quickly interrupted him. "Well I better get downstairs and

see who it is." Hermione said before walking out the door.

"Wait," Harry said. "Not without me." Last nights incident had scared him, and Harry wasn't too anxious to let her out of his sight anytime soon. After Harry had woken up from his

dream and found the room empty, he had panicked. He was afraid that his dream was real and something had happened to Hermione, so when he flung open the door to see her

standing there, there were no words to express the amount of relief that washed over him. Harry was slightly concerned about who would be coming here to see Hermione after all

they had just learned. Especially since the only people that really knew she was at his house were Remus, Tonks, and a few select Order Members that had been on patrol the night

she arrived and with them when they went to her parents house.

As they reached the bottom floor however, Harry relaxed at the familiar sight of Remus. As the two teens came closer however, they noticed that Remus and Petunia seemed to be deep

in conversation. Whatever it was they were talking about though, had Professor Lupin looking both confused and surprised. Instinctively, Harry slowed down trying to get close enough

to hear what they were saying without being noticed. Harry's aunt had been behaving very oddly ever since Hermione had arrived, and Harry wanted to know why. Harry's attempts

were futile though because as soon as the teens entered the room Petunia saw them and stopped talking. Remus turned around and greeted Harry and Hermione with a slightly

nervous smile. Harry was about to ask what was going on, but before he could Hermione spoke.

"Is everything alright professor?" She asked. "Petunia said you wanted to see me." Hermione couldn't quite figure out why he would have specifically asked for her. It wasn't as if Harry

didn't know what was going on. She wasn't sure why Remus would suddenly exclude him now.

"Yes everything is alright." Remus shifted uncomfortably. "Harry, you won't mind if I borrow Miss Granger for a few hours will you?" Remus felt bad for excluding Harry; however he

needed to speak with Hermione privately. It didn't matter that Harry would find out as soon as they got back, Hermione needed to receive this information without anyone else around.

He also wanted a few moments alone with her to see how she was holding up.

To say Harry was confused was an understatement. The very same thoughts that had been running through Hermione's head only moments ago were now running through his. He was

about to open his mouth to protest when he felt pressure in his hand. He looked down to see that Hermione had grabbed his had and was squeezing it as if to stop him. As he looked

at her face, he could quite clearly see by her expression that she did not want him to protest. Harry sighed. "No, that is fine." Harry said in a resigned voice. Then suddenly a thought

came to Harry and he perked up. "Actually, that works out quite well, there is something I need to do myself anyway," he said glancing quickly at his aunt who was staring out the

window.

Hermione smiled gratefully at Harry and gave him a hug before going to stand next to Remus. "So where are we going professor?" She asked curiously.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk," he replied vaguely as he held open the door for her. Hermione simply nodded before walking through the door. "We'll be back in a bit," Remus

said to Harry. He nodded politely to Petunia before following Hermione out the door and shutting it behind him.

Harry sighed. He knew that Hermione was safe with Remus and that he would do anything to protect her, but Harry just didn't like not having her in his sight. He knew it was silly, but

his dreams were becoming more frequent, at least when she wasn't right next to him.

Hermione and Remus walked several minutes in silence before either of them spoke. "How are you doing?" Remus finally asked as they passed by a group of children playing with a

puppy.

"Alright I suppose." Hermione answered truthfully. She hadn't really had any meltdowns since that first night. "I think that I am still processing it all you know. Almost everything I have

known is different now. I guess I'm not quite sure what to think. At first I was really mad at everyone that knew and didn't tell me. I couldn't understand why you and Sirius would have

kept this from me." Remus flinched slightly, but he allowed her to continue. "But then I began thinking that it must have been because of my mother. I figured she must have been the

reason neither of you told me, so then I was mad at her and my dad. I was mostly furious because I felt like they had betrayed my trust. Charles had pretended to be my dad for all

those years and she let him. They didn't make any attempt to let me know that my real father had died when I was just a baby. Then of course, there is the whole issue of finding out I

am a Black. I spent nearly all my time at school trying to be better than everyone to make up for the fact that I was muggleborn only to find out that I have the blood of one of the

oldest wizarding families running through my veins. It is all just a bit surreal." Hermione paused for a minute, trying to figure out how to put into her words the other thoughts that had

been running through her head.

"I guess the thing that I keep thinking about the most though, is the fact that I had a father that I never had the chance to know. I can't even count the number of times that I have

wondered what it was like for Harry. I have often thought to myself 'I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have parents that were as wonderful and loving as Lily and James were

and not know them.' I guess now I know. I had always accepted that Charles was my father, and I had no reason to think otherwise. Now that I know this, there is a part of me that

feels like I betrayed my real father for forgetting him." As Hermione said that last sentence, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Remus stopped walking and turned directly in front of Hermione so that he was facing her. "You did not betray him Hermione. You were so young when he left and even then he wasn't

around as much as he wanted to be when you were a baby. He tried to be there every minute that he could, but he was often called out on missions for the Order. Had the Order

known about you, they wouldn't have sent him as often as they did, but it was because he was trying so hard to keep you safe that they didn't. It isn't your fault that you don't

remember him."

"But I do," Hermione replied, her tear filled eyes looking directly at Remus. "After I read the letter I had a very clear flash of him holding me and I am pretty sure it was the night he left.

And since then, I have been remembering other things too. None of the memories are very clear, they are more like flashes of things here and there. I haven't told Harry yet, but I have

a very vague image of James and Lily as well and I know that it isn't just from the pictures of them I have seen. Like I said, they are just flashes, but I have a flash of James, Corvus,

and Sirius throwing things at each other and my mother and Lily laughing. I have another image of Lily holding me and playing with me. I have another image of James holding me up

over a crib so I can see Harry. I have multiple images of my parents holding me and tucking me in to bed. I have multiple images of Sirius doing magic to make me laugh. I even have a

very brief flash of you and my dad in my room. I don't understand why I never remembered this before."

Remus was shocked. He had never heard of a child so young remembering anything, let alone so much. He stood looking at Hermione not able to give her an answer.

"I mean, I have always had a better than average memory, but still, this doesn't make sense to me. I have never known anyone who could remember things from that far back. I mean I

have heard of someone occasionally remembering something really traumatic from that young of an age, but none of my memories are really traumatic. I mean, even Harry didn't

remember anything until the dementors. I mean the fact alone that I can remember these things already baffles me, but I don't understand why I am only now suddenly remembering

them." Hermione looked at Remus expectantly hoping he would have an answer even though deep down she knew he was just as baffled as she was.

Remus sighed. "I wish that I had an answer for you, I really do. I have no idea why you can remember those things. I think it is truly remarkable. I don't understand why the memories

were blocked until now either. All I can say Hermione, is to enjoy them and treasure them. You also might want to share some of those memories with Harry. I know that you are still

taking all of this in, but Harry's parents and your parents were a lot closer than I think you realize." Remus smiled sadly. "If things had turned out differently Hermione, it would have

been like having two mothers and four fathers for you and Harry. James and Lily used to dote on you as much as Abby and Corvus used to dote on Harry. You see, Corvus and James

started out as friends because of Sirius, but as the years past, your father and Harry's father formed a pretty strong friendship of their own. Lily and Corvus had become friends in his

first year at school, even though at the time she knew him as David. Lily used to help Corvus with the only subject he ever struggled with; transfiguration. Then of course, your mother

already told you how close she and Lily were. Then you would have also had Sirius and me around just about every day as well." Remus looked distant for a moment before adding,

"Corvus would have probably replaced Pettigrew as the fourth marauder."

Hermione had a feeling that he was saying that more to himself than he was to her. Still she was slightly surprised, she had never really heard him mention the Marauders since Sirius

had died. Remus and Hermione began to once again walk in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Hermione couldn't help but try to imagine what her life would have been like if

things had gone differently, if her father had lived and his mission had succeeded. She could almost see it. Her and Harry would have still be best friends, James and Lily would have

been like the aunt and uncle she had never had. Even Sirius and Remus would have been like two uncles she had never had. Her mother and Charles were both only children, so she

had never known what it was like to have an extended family. Then Hermione began to wonder how different her life would have been even just if Pettigrew hadn't betrayed Lily and

James. Not only would Harry still have had his parents, but her mum would have probably never gone to Ireland. She though of what Remus had told her, about how he and James and

Sirius would have been like having three extra fathers and how Lily would have been having like an extra mum. Even if her real father hadn't survived his mission, she was sure the

others would have kept him alive in her memory and wouldn't have allowed her mother to let him die. The warm, fuzzy feeling that had briefly come over Hermione as she thought about

what Remus had told her quickly died and was replaced with a gaping hole. Suddenly Hermione felt like she wanted to breakdown and cry all over again, but she didn't. Instead she

took a deep breath and tried to push that empty feeling aside.

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Remus," he corrected. "I haven't been your professor for almost four years now."

"Old habits die hard," she said with a smile. "What is it specifically that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I have something to give to you." He said. "But we need to go back to my place before I can do that." He offered his arm to Hermione, and before she had completely processed what

was happened he apparated them both to his home.

Hermione was so caught off guard by his sudden action that she nearly fell when they arrived. "Sorry about that," Remus said as he reached out to steady her. "I thought I heard

someone coming around the corner and I wanted to get us out of there before they saw us." Hermione simply nodded as she took in her surroundings. Remus indicated for her to sit

down as he disappeared into another room. When he came back, he was holding something, but she couldn't quite tell what it was. Remus sat down across from Hermione and took a

deep breath.

"Before I can give you this, I need to explain a few things to you. Sirius left this to be given to you after you discovered the truth. He didn't leave it to you because he knew he was

going to die, he left it to you because times were getting dangerous and he wanted to make sure without a doubt that you received his part of the prophecy." Hermione's eyes widened

as Remus said this, however she did not interrupt him. "He had actually had this made for after Corvus died. After he was framed though, it scared him how close he came to not being

able to deliver to you his part of the prophecy. What I told you about not being able to unlock everything was not entirely true. Even with the silencing charm, I did not want to reveal

anything to you unless I was completely sure that it was safe to do so. I spent the majority of last night securing this room with every possible spell and charm I could think of. Sirius

managed to unlock his part of the prophecy for you, and he managed to transfer it to this gift for you. He had hoped to be able to deliver it to you in person, but he didn't want to risk

messing up again." As Remus finished his sentence, he handed Hermione a small black box. Hermione took the box and carefully opened. As she revealed its contents she gasped.

Inside was a stunning heart-shaped gold locket. With shaking hands, she lifted the locket out of the box to look more closely at the engraving on the front. It was with a large dog

looking at a raven as it flew overhead. The engravings were embellished with bronze and on the top the right lobe of the heart were two gemstones. One was a dark red ruby, and the

other was a sapphire. Hermione turned the locket over to discover another engraving on the back. It read:

To Always Remember Those Who

Love You And Watch Over You

Hermione stared at it a moment as fresh tears came to her eyes. Just as she was about to open it however, Remus stopped her.

"Wait Hermione," he said. "Before you open that, I need to explain a couple more things to you. When you open it, you will receive the message that Sirius has left for you. Once you

receive that message, it will be destroyed and you will not be able to retrieve it. I have to leave the room because the only way that it will work is if you are alone. I know that you are

an exceptionally brilliant witch and I don't need to remind you of this but I'm going to anyway. I know that it is going to be extremely difficult for you to receive this message and you are

going to be distracted in light of everything you have just learned, however it is crucial that you pay utmost attention. I am sorry Hermione, I wish I could have waited to give this to

you until you had more time to process this, but I couldn't. Good luck." And with that he walked out the door and shut it behind him. He knew that Hermione was about to find out why

he was concerned about her being distracted and he wished that he could be there to help her, but Sirius had made it that way.

Remus remembered how long it had taken Sirius to come up with this idea. He had toiled away for months trying to think of a way that he could pass the message to Hermione in case

something happened to him. Because of the lengths Corvus had gone to protect Hermione, it was much more than simply passing on his portion to Remus. Sirius's piece was the key to

unlocking all the other pieces, so Corvus had taken considerably greater steps to protect that piece. He remembered how excited Sirius had been when he finally came up with that

idea. Sirius had done it for much the same reason Corvus had written Hermione the letter. Sirius knew with each passing day, his chances of surviving this war were growing slimmer.

He hated the idea that he might be another person to leave Hermione with a puzzle to figure out on her own, but the idea of leaving Hermione without that puzzle worried him even

more.

********************************************************************************

**A/N: Hey there me again just asking you to please take a couple of minutes and let me know what you think. Also, on a side note, I posted a new one-shot called "The Last One Left." If you have a chance please check that one out and let me know what you think. Thanks!!**


	14. Confrontations and Disappearances

**Chapter 14: Confrontations and Disappearances**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling

**A/N: Hey guys, I am really sorry that I didn't update over the weekend. Last week my two nieces came home from school with a cold and passed it along to the entire household (their parents and nana and papa) and me and my boyfriend. I was the last one to get it, and it hit me over the weekend. I'm still not 100% but I'm doing better. Anyway, I hope you all had a very happy Christmas and I hope that you also have a very happy and safe New Year!! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry watched Hermione and Remus as they walked out of his front lawn and down the street. He was still slightly curious as to why Remus had left him out, however he knew that

there had to be a good reason and he had a feeling it had to do with the same reason he had refused to give Hermione any further reason regarding the prophecy. Harry knew that he

just had to trust him. Harry also had other matters on his mind. He was determined to find out what was going on with his Aunt. Not only had she stood up to Vernon for him when

Hermione had arrived, but she had been civil to him and she had even talked to Remus without completely freaking out. He didn't understand what was going on. The only time he

remembered anything remotely similar to this happening was in that brief moment after he had revealed to her that Voldemort was back. Even then it had only lasted for a few brief

moments and had not happened since. Turning back into the house, Harry went straight into the kitchen, where he could hear his aunt moving around.

"Aunt Petunia?" he said getting her attention. When she turned around to face him, Harry was slightly caught off guard by her expression. She looked almost as if she knew what was

coming. He recovered quickly though and set his mind to stay on track until he got the answers he had come for. "What is going on?" he demanded. He had so many different thoughts

and ideas running through his head that he had know idea how he felt about his aunts knew behavior. "I don't get it. For sixteen years you have treated me as if I was the bane of

your existence. You have gone to every effort to make absolutely certain I didn't feel like family. You and your husband have made it quite clear you are ashamed to even be associated

to me. So why is it, that ever since Hermione arrived you have been civil, almost even nice. I want to know what happened last night as well, and don't try to lie to me. I know

something happened, I can tell by the way Hermione changed the subject every time I tried to bring it up, and I also want to know why you were talking to Professor Lupin before they

left and why he looked so surprised and confused. I find it extremely difficult to believe that you have suddenly changed your opinion of me and "my kind" as you so often refer to us. So

that leads me to two conclusions. Either Hermione did or said something to you that has you scared and on your best behavior, or you aren't really my aunt." Harry wasn't entirely sure

he was prepared for the answer, but he needed to know. His aunt's behavior was driving him insane, and he wanted answers.

Petunia had known the second Harry had walked in the kitchen what he wanted. She had a feeling that he knew something was up last night, and any hopes of avoiding this

conversation were lost when he had walked downstairs and seen her talking to Remus. She wasn't quite sure where to begin with Harry. It had been a lot easier telling Hermione her

story because she didn't have Lily's green eyes staring back at her.

"Well, I suppose I should start by telling you everything I told Hermione last night. I guess you could almost say the conversation I had with her was a practice run." When Petunia saw

that her nephew neither laughed nor smiled at her comment, she knew that he meant business. So she indicated for him to sit down and retold Harry the same story that she had told

Hermione that night before. This time however, she was not able to look at the listener as she told it. As her story came to a close, she finally found the courage to chance a look at him,

and she immediately wished she hadn't. As she looked at Harry, she saw that a war was raging behind his eyes as he tried to find the words to respond. She knew what was about to

come, and she knew she deserved it so all she could do was brace herself.

Petunia's observation had been very much correct. A war was raging behind Harry's eyes as he tried to put into words exactly what he thought of her story. Harry's anger however, was

not entirely over how his aunt had treated him all those years though. He had long ago accepted how things worked in the Dursley household and he didn't expect them to change.

Sure it annoyed him and made him mad from time to time, but that wasn't what had him so furious. What had his anger threatening to boil over was the part about his mother.

"Unbelievable," was all he could get out at first. "Unbelievable. She adored you, she worshipped you! What you did to her almost rivals what Pettigrew did to my parents," he hissed.

"All because you couldn't handle not being the spotlight; all because you didn't feel needed. That is the most childish, and selfish thing I have ever heard." Harry was so mad that he

was having trouble getting the words out. Suddenly he stood up and sent the chair flying. He was about to storm out of the kitchen when he suddenly turned around and faced Petunia

once more. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU CAN'T LOOK AT ME BECAUSE IT'S A REMINDER THAT YOU WONT EVER SEE HER AGAIN. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SEE HER AGAIN. YOU DON'T

EVEN DERSERVE TO BE CALLED HER SISTER. SHE DID EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING TO TRY TO MAKE YOU LOVE HER AND ACCEPT HER. SHE NEARLY GAVE UP HER OWN LIFE AT THE AGE OF

THIRTEEN TO SAVE YOUR PATHETIC ONE AND YOU STILL COULDN'T WELCOME HER BACK WITH OPEN ARMS." Harry took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to

cause such a commotion that someone from the Order came bursting in. "Then, you turn around and treat me worse than a pet all because you feel like it's my fault that she's dead?

How do you think I feel!? I lost my parents to some psychopathic murder and then get shipped off to you! Did you know that I had a godfather? I could have lived with him except for

the fact that he was framed for betraying them and murdering 13 others by their other supposed best friend, Pettigrew!? Even still, Dumbledore would have sent me here, and made me

return even after he knew how horrible you treated me. You and your family did an excellent job of ruining any childhood I might have had before Hogwarts and Voldemort has done a

pretty good job of keeping me on edge at Hogwarts. If it weren't for Ron and Hermione and some of my other friends, my life would be miserable. So don't you dare try to come up with

excuses for what you did to me or my mother!" He took a deep breath before saying in a deathly whisper, "You are no better Pettigrew or any other of Voldemort's supports, or any of

the other pureblood extremists." With one more scathing look at her, Harry stormed out of the kitchen and out of the front door. He knew that she probably didn't understand some of

those references, but he didn't care, it had made him feel a little bit better. He heard some of the Order members trying to get his attention to stop them, but he didn't care about them

either. All he knew was that he needed to get away from his aunt and away from that house. Without thinking twice, he apparated out of the front yard.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself in the reptile room at the zoo. The truth was, when Harry had apparated, he had not been thinking of a destination. He knew there

would be hell to pay later for ditching the Order, but he honestly couldn't care less. Looking around he was glad to see that the only other two people in the room seemed to be too

wrapped up in a disagreement they were having to notice Harry's sudden appearance out of thin air. As Harry walked in front of the glass enclosure that had entrapped his cousin six

years ago, he briefly wondered what had become of the snake that he had unintentionally set free.

Harry began to walk aimlessly throughout the zoo, wandering from one exhibit to the next trying to process his thoughts, and make sense of the story his aunt had just told him. He

didn't understand how his mother could tolerate all that Petunia had put her through and still forgive her and even try to work out a relationship with her. As Harry thought about it

though, he knew why. He knew the reason plain and simple, that was just the kind of person his mother was. He knew, from all the stories people had told him about her over the

years that she was the kind of person that saw good in everyone, no matter how evil they were. Harry sat down heavily on a bench and put his head in his hands. His mother may have

been able to look past all that her so called sister had put her through, but he couldn't. He supposed he was more like his father in that respect. Sure, he was mad at the way that he

had been treated all those years, but it was the way Petunia admitted to treating his mother that had him the most upset. Harry sat there for hours reflecting on everything Petunia told

him. It wasn't until he had calmed down enough to think a little more clearly though, that something came to mind.

His mother had gone all that time, almost two years without contacting Petunia face to face. What had made her come see Petunia just a week before she died? Harry thought about it

for a while. The timing just didn't seem right to Harry for it to be a coincidence. Harry knew that his parents were aware that Voldemort was after them and they had already gone into

hiding. What could have possibly possessed her to risk everything to talk someone she hadn't had contact with for over a year, someone who for all she knew really didn't care what

happened to her? In the end though, Harry decided that he was reading way too far into it, and it could have very well been his mum wanting to say good-bye.

*****************************

In the meantime the entire Order of the Phoenix was going absolutely insane. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!?" Alastor had shouted at the members who had been on patrol. As

soon as Harry had apparated without so much as a warning, the patrolling members had contacted Alastor immediately. It was currently taking him every ounce of restraint he had not

to hex the wizard in front of him. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe the fact that four members had let Harry get away and he couldn't believe that Harry had been stupid enough

to get away. To make matters worse, he had no idea whatsoever where Lupin had gone with Hermione that morning, so he had no idea how to get a hold of him. Even Tonks wasn't

sure. She had come back from their place saying that there was no sign of Remus or Herimone. To say that Alastor Mad-Eye Moody was absolutely livid was without a doubt the

understatement of the century.

It was over half an hour later before a very timid Brian Edwards came forward and told Mad-Eye that he had heard Harry shouting at his aunt right before he stormed out of the house.

Alastor groaned in frustration at the (in his opinion very incompetent) young wizard before him and started to take off toward the house, when suddenly an arm blocked his path. He

turned to see a very stony faced Arthur Weasely looking at him.

"Alastor, I think that it is probably best if I go talk to her." Arthur was as equally upset as Mad-Eye, but he knew that if they were going to get anything out of Petunia, Alastor really

wasn't the one for the job.

"Fine," Moody agreed in frustration. He watched as Arthur approached the house and knocked on the door. As much as he wanted to go blast the door in and demand an answer, he

knew that Arthur was right.

When Petunia answered the door, she was surprised to see a man that she vaguely recognized standing there looking extremely concerned. It took her a moment to place him, but

when she did she realized that he was one of the ones that had approached her and Vernon about taking better care of Harry. She inwardly groaned, but did her best to remain polite.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. She had a feeling that he was here to reprimand her for getting Harry so upset and she knew she had it coming. What she didn't expect, was what

he said instead.

"No Mrs. Dursley, its not." All of Arthur's usual good nature and cheer was gone. Instead he was extremely formal and stiff. He had thought Harry would have had better sense than to

storm off like that; however he also knew what Harry had been forced to endure over the last sixteen years. "I am afraid that your nephew has disappeared and we cannot currently

locate him. He is in serious danger and we are unable to protect him. One of our members on patrol heard him yelling at you minutes before he disappeared. I need to know what that

was about."

Petunia closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. She had expected him shout at her which is why she didn't look away from him as he had yelled at her. She wasn't going to deny

that every word he had said to her cut through her like a knife, but she had expected it and she knew she deserved it. She had expected him to storm off like. She hadn't expected him

to be more upset about the way she'd treated his mum than the way she treated him. And she definitely hadn't expected him storming off to result in him being in danger. "I finally told

him everything. I told him about my relationship with his mother and told him what led me to act the way I have."

Arthur looked at her skeptically. "That's all?" He questioned not believing her.

"Yes," she responded. "Look, I know that don't believe me because of the way Harry has been treated and that's fine, I don't expect you to. I deserved every word that he said to me,

but I didn't expect him to end up in danger as a result. I simply wanted and needed to come clean with him." Petunia stopped. She knew that it would take more than words to get

anyone to believe her. Her own stupidity and childishness had insured that it would be years before anyone believed a word she said. So, instead of trying to explain herself any

further, she simply asked, "Is there anything I can do to help locate him. It is my fault that he stormed out, please let me help find him."

Arthur sighed. He had no reason whatsoever to believe this woman however they didn't have anything else to go on. "The only way you can help us find him is if you know where he

went."

Petunia looked at the floor in shame, "No, I don't."

"In that case, then no, there isn't anything you can do. Besides, I think that it would be an extremely fair guess that you are the last person Harry would want to see right now." Arthur

quickly turned and walked away from the door back over to Alastor. While he didn't go into the same hysterics that his wife did when it came to their children, Arthur still cared about

them just as much, and right now, he was extremely concerned about Harry. The one thing that Arthur hated more than anything was feeling helpless when it came to protecting his

children, and right now that was exactly how he felt.

To make matters worse, no one seemed to know where Hermione was either. He had been very surprised to learn from Mad-Eye that Hermione had been staying with Harry the last

couple of days. He had been extremely worried about her as well, but his anxiety had lessened when they were informed that Remus was with her.

As the minutes turned into hours, all any of the order members could do was wait anxiously and hope for the best. It had been three hours since Harry had disappeared and four hours

since Remus and Hermione had left and no one knew where any of them where.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: As always, please, please review. Sorry I made you guys wait another chapter for the locket, but that will be next chapter I promise!!**


	15. The First Piece

**Chapter 15: The First Piece**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling. Actually, I do technically own Corvus Black and Hermione's Prophecy.

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for taking so long to update. First I had writer's block for a bit and then my computer went completely haywire on me. My computer got infected with all sorts of viruses and a couple of Trojan horses and needless to say is pretty much worthless at this point. I didn't have access to any other computer that I could use either which really sucked. Anyway, right now I managed to get it to barely work by using the other login account, and accessing my documents through that account. Anyway, it looks like a may have to completely wipe out my hard drive to make it work normally again. I can't wait to get my new computer, lol. Anyway, I hope that you all forgive me and I didn't lose any readers, enjoy!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione sat there staring at the locket in her hands for a couple of minutes. She was scared to open it. She knew opening would mean she would have to face the fact that all of this

was very real. Opening this locket would throw her into the front of the war along with Harry. It wasn't like she wasn't already there, but for some reason, this was different. Before, the

weight of the world rested on Harry's shoulders and she had been there for support. Now, that weight would be hers to share. It was that thought that gave her the extra bit of

courage she needed. If she could take some of the pressure off Harry, than she would face this new challenge. Taking a deep breath, Hermione carefully opened the locket with shaking

hands. Nothing could have prepared Hermione for what happened next. Suddenly Hermione felt as if she were being pulled into another dimension. It almost felt as if she were traveling

through a portkey. Hermione closed her eyes until she felt herself stop moving. When she opened them however, she found that she was still sitting in Professor Lupin's sitting room.

The only difference was this time she wasn't alone. Standing directly in front of her was Sirius Black.

Hermione sat there in shock. She didn't know what to do. "Sirius?" she asked quietly. When he didn't respond she closed her eyes and opened them again only to find that he was still

standing there. "This isn't possible, I must be dreaming." She said to herself. "Sirius is dead, he died a year ago, I saw it with my own eyes. This can't be happening, this is a dream."

"This is no dream," than man in front of her said making her freeze. "I know that you are probably thinking this is some sort of crazy dream and I assure you it isn't. No Hermione, you

are in a memory, a memory that I created to pass on my piece of the puzzle to you."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Hermione felt all the hope that had been building up inside her deflate. This may be real, but he wasn't. For one brief moment, Hermione had

thought that maybe, just maybe she had Sirius back, but she should have known better. Remus's warning came rushing back to her though, and she did her best to pay attention to

what the image in front of her was saying.

"If you are receiving this, than I am sorry. I, like your father, was unable to stay with you and guide you in your journey. I don't have much time, so I am going to tell you what I can. As

your father told you in his letter, after you were born a prophecy was made regarding you and the defeat of Voldemort. Your father was very vague and purposely got the facts wrong in

the letter. The prophecy was made six months before he died, so over a year after Harry's. The prophecy was made by a classmate of your fathers who was in the same year and

house. He fortunately, was the only person to hear it, and knew instantly that it was regarding you. Your father was a brilliant man Hermione, and he spared no effort in making sure

you remained safe. That is why I was only left with the first part of the prophecy, and I am afraid that it will not tell you much more than you already know at this point. Here it is:

"Born in secret to one thought dead and raised without him, she will remain hidden in plain sight."

All but the last person that was left with a piece know that they were left with a piece. None of us know how many pieces there are, or who else knows. All we can do is leave you with

the clues that were left to us to pass to you to figure out on your own where the next piece might be.

The next one you are looking for was born in the middle but did not fit in and lived as an outcast. Find the one who broke the mold and you will find your next clue.

"I am sorry that I can not give you more Hermione, my brother designed it this way to protect you. After he lost his parents, he was convinced that the Black family had figured

everything out, and was more determined than ever to protect his family. We never did find any connection, but Corvus wasn't about to take any chances.

"My time is running short, but before I go, I want to say one more thing, I'm sorry I never told you Hermione. I wanted to so badly, but it would have been selfish of me to do so. Your

father gave up so much, his life, to keep you safe and so I swore I would do the same. Know that I love you very much and please tell Harry I'm sorry that we never got to be the family

I promised we would be, all of us."

And just like that Hermione felt as if she was being pulled back through a portkey and when she opened her eyes again, she was once again alone. Hermione took a deep breath and

she suddenly realized she was shaking. Hermione looked at the locket once more before collapsing to her knees in tears. She had thought she was done crying, but she had never

expected to come face to face with Sirius again and not be able to talk to him. To make matters worse, she knew no more now, than she did before she opened the locket.

Meanwhile outside the room, Lupin waited anxiously. Even though Sirius had often messed around in school and only got average grades, he himself was a smart man. If Sirius had

actually wanted to and applied himself at school, Remus had no doubt he would have been at the top of their class along side Lily. When it came to making sure Hermione received her

message, he had spent months doing research. He had made it impossible for anyone to hear the message that wasn't suppose to hear it. He had charmed the locket so that it would

serve as a pensive for this one memory. He had also placed various defensive spells on it so that it would only react to Hermione, and it would be able to tell if anyone else was in the

room. If anyone other than Hermione was in the room when she opened the locket it would appear as a normal locket. After Hermione received the message, it would destroy itself. He

had recorded the memory in Remus's living room in hopes that Hermione would open the locket there and not be thrown off by her surroundings.

Remus had also done his part when it came time to give Hermione the locket by securing the room with every defense spell, charm, and ward he could think of he had also set the spells

and charms to disable as soon as the memory destroyed itself so he would know as soon as the message was delivered. The second he had left the room and shut the door, the

defenses had gone up and he lost contact with Hermione. He paced the floor in front of the door anxiously as he waited for Hermione to receive the first part and the wards to come

down. The second he heard Hermione crying, he knew that she had opened the locket and the message had destroyed itself. He opened the door to find Hermione on her knees

clutching the locket to her chest. As she cried his heart broke for her. She was being forced to take in so much all at once, and there was really no one that could help her.

As Remus came into the room, he knelt down on the floor next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what to say to her, and he knew that silence was better than

saying the wrong thing. He was extremely surprised though, when Hermione through her arms around him a moment later.

"That was s..so hard." Hermione choked out.

Remus remained quite as he let Hermione cry. As Hermione's sobs began to subside and she began to calm down, her more practical side began to once again kick in. "The prophecy,"

Hermione said. "He was right, Sirius was right. His part of prophecy didn't give me any more information than I already know."

Remus sighed, "I had a feeling that it wouldn't," he admitted. Sirius had never told Remus his part of the prophecy, but he had often alluded to the fact that it wasn't very informative.

He had often told Remus that it was his clue to the next person that was the most important part.

"Can I tell you?" Hermione asked.

Remus looked at her in surprise. "Well I suppose that is really up to you. I mean, there aren't any spells or anything preventing you from telling anyone if that's what you mean."

"Yes," she said. "I know my father warned me that the less people that know the better, and he warned me to be careful with whom I trust, but I know he would have trusted you.

Sirius did, so I think that they would both be alright with me telling you."

So for the next hour, they sat talking things through. Hermione told him everything in the memory. Remus agreed with her that the first part of the prophecy was completely useless as

far as providing any more information. They went back and forth trying to figure out the clue as to who the next person was, but ultimately they came up empty. In the end they decided

to give it a rest and return to the Dursley's house.

As they turned the corner leading up to Harry's house though, they were met with chaos. Members of the order were everywhere and they could tell that something had happened

while they were gone. Remus and Hermione exchanged worried glances before breaking into a run down the street. As soon as they set foot on the front lawn they were surrounded by

three very stressed out and annoyed members.

"Where have you been!"

"We've been looking all over for you!"

"I was worried sick!"

As Moody, Tonks, and Arthur began pelting them with questions, Hermione and Remus once again looked at each in confusion. Surely all this fuss wasn't over them, Remus had told

them where they were going.

"Hold up!" Remus said loudly getting there attention. "Could somebody please explain to us what is going on?"

Hermione didn't have to wait for an answer to know what had happened though. She couldn't explain it, but she knew that it involved Harry.

"It would seem that Harry had a row with his aunt and disappeared on us," Arthur said as calmly as he could, although everyone could tell he was worried sick.

The truth was, with each minute that went by that they were unable to find Harry, Arthur's anxiety grew. The moment he had seen Hermione reappear with Remus though, his worry

had lessened a little. He knew it was usually Molly that did all the worrying about their brood, but he couldn't help it. Part of his worry was because he knew that Harry was in a great

deal of danger, but the other part was because he knew that it was no secret how close Hermione and Ron were to Harry and he knew that they were at the front of the war just as

much as Harry was.

The moment the words left Arthur's mouth, Remus paled. Hermione however, remained strangely calm. She closed her eyes for a minute and concentrated before stating, "I think I know

where he is." Everyone looked at her in surprise and he continued. "I can't explain it, but I just know where he is, just like I knew that he was the reason so many Order members were

here."

"Well, take us to him," Moody said stiffly. The truth was, he was very annoyed with Harry and wanted to give that boy a piece of his mind. Everyone could tell that was exactly what was

going through Moody's mind by the tone of his voice which is why everyone was shocked when Hermione very simply answered "No."

Hermione took a deep breath. "The last thing Harry needs right now is the entire order descending upon him. If he was upset enough to shake you guys, then there is know way he will

react kindly to being told off and lectured right now. If anything, that will only cause him to disappear on you again. I will go and find him." She turned to Remus and added, "If you wish

to discreetly follow, I think that would be ok." Hermione turned back to Moody and said, "I don't mean to be rude or disrespectful, but I can guarantee that aside from his aunt, you are

probably the last person he wants to see right now."

And with that, Hermione turned and started down the street leaving for very flabbergasted adults behind her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Me again just asking you to pretty please review!!! Oh, and also, I have been getting some complaints about the formatting and I honeslty am doing my best to fix it. I'm not really sure why it is breaking off in the middle of some sentences, but I carefully went over it and tried to fix everything I could.  
**


	16. A Day at the Zoo

**Chapter 16: The Zoo Mishap**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling. Actually, I do technically own Corvus Black and Hermione's

Prophecy.

**A/N:** Ok, for now, all I'm going to say is I'm sorry this took so long!! Oh, and I don't know if there is actually a park next to the London Zoo, but in my story there is.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione couldn't quite explain it, but the second she found out that Harry had disappeared on the Order, she knew exactly where he was. As soon as Hermione was sure she was out of sight of

any prying eyes Hermione closed her eyes and thought of her destination. As worried about Harry as she was, she was still thinking clearly enough to make sure that she would not suddenly

appear out of thin air in front of hundreds of muggles. As she opened her eyes, Hermione allowed herself to clear her mind and genuinely smile for the first time in days.

As a child, Hermione's parents had often taken her to the London Zoo. It was tradition that after they finished up walking around the zoo, she and her family would always have a picnic at the park

next door. Her father would almost always allow her to talk him into a game of hide and seek and that was how Hermione had come across this little sanctuary. It wasn't any particularly special,

just a small area surround by bushes that was completely concealed from everyone. In fact she had been so thoroughly hidden that day that she had to change hiding areas and allow herself to be

found so her parent's wouldn't panic. Every time since then however, she had returned to that place, sometimes leaving little trinkets, knowing that nobody would ever find them. Hermione

grinned as she spied a small plastic ring she had gotten out of a machine once when she was about nine.

As Hermione recalled those memories, a bittersweet feeling settled over her. That had been before Hogwarts, before Voldemort, and before she had learned the truth about Charles. As she

remembered all those happy times though, she felt her anger against Charles wane just a little. He truly had been a wonderful father to her, and had never treated her any differently. In fact, she

knew for a fact that he had treated her better and had shown her more love than some of her classmates biological fathers in grade school. Hermione sighed slightly before shaking her head and

refocusing her thoughts.

She allowed herself one last smile as she heard the distant laughter of children, before discreetly making her way out of the hiding area and toward the Zoo. As she approached the entrance

though, Hermione suddenly realized that she didn't have money for admission. "Of all the stupid, idiotic things," she muttered to herself. She fretted for a minute over what to

do before finally coming to a decision. She really didn't want to do it, but she knew that she had to get to Harry and convince him to return before anything bad could happen. As she approached

the entrance she carefully pulled out her wand, being careful to shield it from view. When the employee asked her for her ticket, she quietly whispered "confundes." After telling the confused man

that she had already given him her ticket he quickly apologized and allowed her to enter. Hermione felt horribly guilty, but she knew there wasn't any other way. As she entered the zoo, Hermione

closed her eyes and searched for Harry's presence. After only a moment, Hermione sensed it and took off.

"Hey," she said quietly as she approached Harry. He was sitting on a bench staring off into space. When he heard her voice he snapped back to attention and briefly glanced at her.

"Hey," he responded half-heartedly. Hermione sighed as she sat down next to him. Having spent nearly everday with him for the last six years, she knew that if Harry wanted to talk he would,

and if he didn't, nothing she said or did would make him. They sat their in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke again. "She told you didn't she. Last night, that's why you kept avoiding my

questions."

"I thought she owed it to you to tell you herself and I told her as much. It would have given her the easy way out for me to tell you."

"Thank you." They sat there for a few more minutes. Hermione was lost in thought when the sound of Harry chuckling snapped her out of it.

"What?" she asked slightly confused.

"Moody must be about ready to skin me alive."

Hermione giggled lightly, "Yeah, the Order was running around like crazy and Moody looked like he was about to kill all of them."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I'm not really sure," she explained. "It was like I just knew you were here. Listen Harry, I know that you don't want to, but we do need to go back. We are still susceptable to attacks and the

Order is there to protect us."

When they arrived back at the house they nearly attacked by the mob of Order members that suddenly descended on them. Much to their suprised Moody let Harry off with a stern warning before

turning and stiffly walking away. It was only when they saw Remus wink at them did they realize that he must have had a word with Moody. Harry and Hermione returned to his room without any

further incidents (Petunia appeared to have stepped out) and Hermione proceded to tell Harry about her day.

"This locket really is beautiful," Harry said examining it.

"Remus explained it to me. The raven represents my dad, and the dog represents Sirius. The bronze in the engravings and the sapphire gemstone represent Ravenclaw and the gold of the locket

and the ruby represent Gryffindor." As Hermione explained this to him, Harry couldn't help but notice how her face lit up just a little as she talked about Sirius and her father. They continued

talking for the remainder of the evening, trying to figure out where the next clue might lead them. As they were getting ready for bed Hermione spoke once more.

"Harry," she said. "I think its time to fill Ron in, you know how he gets when he feels left out."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "but are you sure you're ready to tell someone new?" Harry wasn't sure why, but for the first time in six years of friendship, he didn't really want to see Ron quite yet.

"Yes," she replied. "I have had enough time to process it and I'm beginning to accept everything. Honestly, now that I'm beyond the initial shock, I'm starting to feel the tiniest bit of pride

knowing that I come from such an old wizarding family. I mean, I know most of them turned out rotten, but the Black family has turned out a couple of decent witches and wizards."

"I'll send Hedwig tomorrow morning," Harry replied not understanding what had come over him. He should be thrilled to be seeing Ron and yet, there was this tiny part of him that wanted to keep

Hermione to himself for just a little bit longer.

***********************

**A/N:** Hey ya'll, ok I know that some of you have probably completely give up on me and to be honest, I don't blame you. I hate it when authors start a story and then only update once in a blue moon because then I have to go back and re-read some of it to remember what is happening. Anyway, I do want to explain a little bit of what happened. So first of all, my computer started behaving wonky around Christmas time which made it really hard to update. It died a slow and painful death, during which time I lost all internet access making it impossible for me to update. I got a new computer a little less then a month ago, but now that I am back in school, my focus is spread kind of thin. I really struggled with this chapter which is why it is shorter than the rest. Anyway, I probably wont be able to udpate as often as I was, but I promise I will do my best. I know where I want to go with the next few chapters, it was just this chapter that gave me so much trouble because it was more or less a filler chapter. Anyway, I would be ever so grateful if you would review, and also if any of you are into Inu Yasha I started a new fan fiction called "His Little Angel" so if you have a chance, check that one out too please. Thanks!!!


	17. Solving the Clue

**Chapter 17: Solving the Clue**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling. Actually, I do technically own Corvus Black and Hermione's Prophecy.

**A/N: **Hey yall, I just wanted to quickly apologize for my long absence. For some reason I thought I would be able to keep up with school, work on fixing up my grandma's house, and keep up with this story and my other story. I'm not quite sure what I was thinking. Anyway, school is now out for the summer for me, so I am going to do my best to stay on top of this story and update regularly. I am going to Massachusetts next week to visit my grandma because she isn't doing so great and I haven't seen her since March when she moved, so anyway, I don't know if I'll be able to update next week, but I'll still try.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Just as Hermione had predicted, Ron was not particularly thrilled that he had been left out at first, but to his credit, he had been much more understanding than she had expected. He had been

slightly annoyed with Harry for pulling the disappearing act the previous day though because, in his exact words "Mum was even more unbearable than ever." He had been just as shocked and filled

with wonder as Harry and Hermione had been upon discovering the news. At first he had just sat in silence for a few minutes before suddenly exclaiming, "Bloody hell! That means your my distant

cousin!"

Harry and Hermione stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing. When he stared at them in confusion Harry simply explained that it was great to have him there because he always knew

how to lighten the mood and Hermione merely smiled and nodded in agreement. Although Ron still wasn't entirely sure what was going on, he joined in the laughter just happy to be back with his

friends. As their laughter began to subside all three had flashbacks to a similar incident in fifth year when Hermione had declared that Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon. However, just like

then, the moment passed and the seriousness of the situation settled in.

The three friends spent the rest of their day discussing what their next course of action should be. Ultimately, at the end of the day they all drew blanks. The only useful idea had come from Ron, who

after hours of hitting dead ends suggested they write down all the potential people that her father might have trusted. Hermione had of course been thoroughly annoyed at herself for not thinking of

that right away, but ultimately, it wasn't much help. The list had been extremely short and none of the names on it matched the clue her father had left. That was how things remained for the

next couple weeks. It seemed like every time they came close to making a discovery they hit another dead end.

Adding to the pressure was the need to begin the horocrux search, and the wedding that was fast approaching which meant the time for Harry to leave his aunt and uncle's was also fast approaching.

Ron had owled Harry and Hermione four days prior to them arriving to inform them that his mum had blown a gasket when he informed her of their plans, so they would have to find a new place to

stay if they decided to go through with it. He of course, had been purposely vague, but Harry and Hermione understood what he was saying. He had also added he would still stand behind Harry no

matter what he decided. Harry and Hermione spent the next day tossing around ideas before Hermione approached Harry with a plan she had been forming in her mind.

"Harry, I understand why you don't want to return to school, but I have an idea. What if we talked to Professor McGonagall and tried to see if she would allow us special privileges?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Well, she mostly knows the situation, what if we managed to convince her to allow us to continue our search from within the school? We could set up a connection between the school and

Grimmuald Place. I know you don't particularly want to return to either of those places, but I honestly believe that is our best bet. We would have more resources available to us from within the

school, especially with the library and if we needed somewhere private there is always the Room of Requirement. And Grimmuald Place would give us a place to store anything we might find that we

don't want getting into the wrong hands."

Harry stared at Hermione for a minute before he answered. She had hit on several key points, but he still wasn't thrilled about returning to Hogwarts or to Grimmuald Place. Finally he sighed, "We'll

wait to talk to McGonagall before we make our decision, but you're right. If we can get her to agree to that, then that is probably our best bet."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully before adding "Though we should probably try to talk to her before we leave fore the Burrow. I have a feeling our stay will be a whole lot more bearable if we can tell

Mrs. Weasley we'll be returning to school after all."

Getting a private audience with their professor had been a whole lot easier than either of them expected. Early the next evening the new Hogwarts Headmistress had shown up at the Dursley

residence and collected the two teenagers to bring them back to her private, secure quarters at the school.

As the two teens attempted to plead their case to their professor without revealing more information than necessary, her expression was unreadable. As they finished the speech they had prepared

earlier in the day, the room fell silent. Harry and Hermione could tell that the headmistress was in deep thought about what they just said, however her face gave no indication as to what her answer

might be. As they sat and waited, the two teens held their breath knowing that this was by far the best option they had at the moment. Finally, after what seemed like forever Professor McGonagall

opened her mouth to speak, however it was not her voice that came out.

"It would appear Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have put a great deal of thought into this and I must say I do agree with them." The two teenagers jumped and Professor McGonagall turned sharply at

the sound of the familiar voice. As McGonagall turned and moved to the side slightly, Harry and Hermione caught sight for the first time of the portrait of their former headmaster and the source of

the voice.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry and Hermione asked cautiously.

"It is good to see you two again. I don't get to see many people these days," Dumbledore said lightly, his blue eyes twinkling just as they had in life. The sight and sound of their deceased headmaster

caught the teens completely off guard and both forgot entirely why they had come in the first place. Professor McGonagall meanwhile watched sympathetically, allowing her students to have a few

moments to let the shock sink in. The first time she had seen the portrait she had been just as startled, in fact she was still adjusting to it. Sometimes, like earlier, he would remain so quiet that she

would forget he was there and then suddenly speak up with and opinion or just a random statement (just as he had in life, his portrait would have an eccentric moment every now and then). The

first time he had done that she had knocked over her jar of ink all over her paper and desk. Now, she didn't jump quite so badly, but like earlier, she would still jerk when he did it. She supposed it

was something she would just have to get used to.

Life must go on however, and McGonagall realized that it would take all night if she waited for Harry and Hermione to speak again so, after giving them a few moments, she drew their attention back

to the reason for their visit. "I don't like that you still won't tell me everything, however I do understand a bit better now why, and I will not push you. Although the situation isn't ideal, we will figure

something out and make it work. I already know that many students will not be returning next year, however I believe that if you return, it may give a few the courage to return. I realize that as

wrong is it may be, the greater population of the wizarding world has placed all of their hopes in a wizard not even of age yet, so if Hogwarts can shield you a little bit and offer you a safe place, then I

will do whatever is in my power to help you."

After a few more minutes of discussion it was decided that Professor McGonagall would get back in touch with them shortly before the start of term to let them know what the exact arrangements

would be. In the meantime, it was decided that Harry would return to Grimmuald Place immediately following the wedding since his birthday was two days later, and remain their until the start of

term.

The next morning, Harry sent Hedwig to Ron with a letter informing him there had been new developments and he could tell his mom not to worry and he had instructed Hedwig to stay with Ron

until they met up again. Harry and Hermione spent the majority of the day packing. Around midday, Moody informed Harry that the wards on Grimmuald place had been updated to allow only Harry,

Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Professor McGonagall to enter. If anyone else attempted to gain access without first receiving permission, they would become trapped and an alarm would go off alerting

the teens and the Order.

The next morning the house was empty as Harry and Hermione made one final check of Harry's room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. It was decided that the safest thing to do would

be to floo directly to the burrow. They arrived at the burrow and were greeted with a flurry of activity. It didn't take long for Harry and Hermione to get swept up into the wedding preparations, and

for the first time since they had left school, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were able to forget that they were in the midst of fighting a war, and that they were at the very front of it. It was finally just

after dinner that the trio was able to slip away for a little bit to discuss their plans. Harry and Hermione began to fill Ron in and what they had discussed with McGonagall. Ron seemed relieved but

before they had a chance to talk about it anymore, they were once again pulled into tasks. The next day passed in much the same way, so by the next morning, the trio was exhausted. They didn't

have time to relax however because it was the day of the wedding and guests were arriving. Soon enough though, it was time for the ceremony to begin and then vows were being exchanged and

then as quickly as it began it was over and Mrs. Weasley was crying. As the reception started, the trio wandered around saying "hi" to people they recognized and catching up with classmates. They

ran into Luna, who Harry noted Ron seemed suddenly awkward around. After talking for a while, they were finally able to break free and sit down and talk for a while.

It was while they were eating that Ron suddenly commented, "Oh wow, I didn't expect to see her here." Seeing Harry and Hermione's questioning looks, Ron pointed out a woman sitting with Tonks.

"That's Andromeda, Tonk's mum. She's also Bellatrix and Narcisssa's middle sister, but she's nothing like them, she was kind of shunned by them. Mum said she was in hiding for a while, during the

first war because she didn't believe all that pureblood crap, kind of like Sirius and..." but Ron trailed off seeing the look on Hermione's face. "Sorry," he apologized quickly realizing what he had just

been about to say out loud. "I wasn't thinking," he added noticing that her expression wasn't changing.

"No," said suddenly, brushing off his apology. "That's it," she said excitedly. Seeing Harry and Ron's puzzled expressions she looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in and

whispering, "_The next one you are looking for was born in the middle but did not fit in and lived as an outcast. Find the one who broke the mold and you will find your next clue." _She sat back and

watched as the magnitude of what she had just said dawned on the boy's faces. "I have to talk to her but it can't be here. After the wedding I'll ask Remus to bring her to the house." They both

nodded, and Harry opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment Luna walked up, effectively ending the conversation.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Please review on your way out ^_^**


	18. Unlocking the Second Piece

**Chapter 18: Unlocking the Second Piece**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling. Actually, I do technically own Corvus Black and Hermione's Prophecy.

**A/N: ok, so this chapter is super short and it ends kind of with a cliffhanger, though most of you will probably figure it out immediately. Sorry the update took so long, I made my first solo trip across the country and it was awesome. I am very proud to say that I did manage to work on this story a little on the plane though.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hermione, could you please stop pacing? I know your nervous but you are starting to make me sick," Ron complained as he and Harry watched Hermione pace back and forth.

"I have to agree with Ron," Harry started, careful to keep his voice light, "You are starting to wear a hole through the floor." Hermione shot a glare at the boys, but realized they were right.

"It's just, I'm so nervous," she started. "I mean, I have no idea what to expect. I mean, I don't know if I will be able to just ask her, or if I'll have to solve some riddle, or if there is some sort of

magical spell protecting it like there was with Sirius's..." she said trailing off.

"Well there is no sense upsetting yourself with worry. We will find out in a few minutes when she gets here, and we'll go from there." Harry said as he stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, and you've got us this time." Ron added, putting his hand on her older shoulder. "Whatever it is, we'll help you figure it out together," he said smiling at her. Hermione relaxed for the first

time all morning and smiled genuinely at her boys, grateful for their friendship. Her anxiety returned however as there was a loud pop, and Remus appeared in their entryway escorting Tonks's

mother, Andromeda. Hermione took a deep breath as she felt the boys squeeze her shoulders reassuringly before gently guiding her forward.

"Good morning," Hermione said as she approached the older woman. "I don't believe we have been formally introduced. I'm Hermione Gra... I'm Hermione," she said, correcting herself.

"Yes, Nymphadora has told me all about you. How are you dear?" she asked.

"A little nervous to be quite honest," she replied truthfully. "Have Remus or Tonks explained why I asked you here?"

"Not entirely, they just insisted that it was important."

"I see, well, why don't we sit down then." As Hermione led Andromeda to the sitting area, Ron, Harry, and Remus stood back, allowing the pair some privacy.

"My goodness, I haven't been in this house in years," Andromeda commented quietly as they walked down the hall. "It feels strange to be back here." Hermione just nodded quietly trying to figure

out what she was going to say. As they sat down, Hermione took a deep breath before turning to the older woman and beginning.

"The reason I asked you to come today is because I believe you may have some information for me." Hermione paused for a minute before pushing on. "Information that was left for me by my

father...Corvus Black." Andromeda gasped and stared in shock at the young woman before her.

"Cor...Corvus? You are his daughter? Hermione?" Andromeda stared at the young woman for another moment before a warm smile spread across her face and she embraced the young woman.

Hermione meanwhile, was slightly surprised by the woman's actions. "Oh my dear," she exclaimed pulling back and looking at Hermione's face. "You are gorgeous, and you have your fathers eyes,"

she said kindly, making Hermione smile and blush slightly. "Yes I do," Andromeda said before embracing Hermione once more. This time as she held Hermione she whispered softly "She alone

possesses the ability to bring forth the power he knows not." As Andromeda pulled away, she looked into Hermione's eyes to make sure she understood what she had just said.

Hermione pulled back, her eyes wide. She knew that Andromeda had just given her a piece of the prophecy, but she didn't know what to make of it. Seeing Andromeda's questioning gaze, she

nodded, acknowledging that she understood what had just been said.

"Excellent," Andromeda said taking out her wand. She gave a slight twirl and a folded up piece of paper appeared in her hand. As she handed it to Hermione she added, "You truly are a brilliant girl,

your father would have been so proud of you." And then she turned around and walked back down the hall. "Remus dear, would you mind taking me back home, I do believe I have pot of tea

waiting for me," turning to the boys she added, "it was lovely to see you again."

Hermione meanwhile stayed in the sitting area still trying to process everything that had just transpired. It wasn't until she looked down at the piece of paper in her hand that she realized she was

shaking slightly. She heard Remus and Andromeda bid their farewells and moments later Harry and Ron appeared in the doorway. "Did you get the next piece?" Ron asked sitting in the chair across

from her.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Is that it in you hand?" Harry asked sitting on the arm of her chair

"No, at least I don't think so. She whispered it in my ear, I'm not sure what this is." Hermione responded.

"Well, why don't we find out together?" He encouraged.

Taking a steadying breath, Hermione gently unfolded the piece of paper in her hands. Inside where two sentences neatly scrolled .

_Although she bears the mark of the witch she never knew such a world existed until that day. Even though she found prejudice and betrayal, her heart of gold never changed._

"Its the clue to your next piece," Ron commented quietly before adding, "Here we go again." Hermione nodded in agreement, however Harry remained quiet.

"Something bothering you," Hermione asked.

"I know who it is."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Just a friendly reminder to please review, thanks! ^_^


	19. Time

**Time**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling. Actually, I do technically own Corvus Black and Hermione's Prophecy.

A/N: Hey, me again. I know this is another short chapter and I'm sorry about that. Things should start picking up again soon, I just needed a little time to collect my thoughts. I know where I'm going with the story, I just need to figure out how to get there.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry trying to process what he had just said. "Wait, what did you just say?" Ron asked, making sure he had heard Harry correctly.

"I know who it is," Harry said sitting down heavily on the sofa, "or rather, who it was."

"I don't understand, how can you possibly know who it is, and what do you mean by who it was?" Hermione asked.

"What I mean is, we have a problem because that person is dead," Harry said finally looking up at his two friends. Once again, Ron and Hermione just stared at Harry.

"How do you know this?" Hermione finally asked.

"Because," Harry said taking a deep breath, "the next person the clue points to was my mother." Hermione and Ron just continued to stare at him speechless. "Think about it," Harry continued

seeing that he would have to spell things out for his friends. "What is typically referred to as the mark of the witch, especially during witch hunts?' he asked.

"Well, it was anything unusual," Hermione said quietly, "like a strange birthmark, or..."she trailed off suddenly understanding where Harry was going with his question.

"Or," Harry continued picking up where she had trailed off, "more commonly, someone with red hair and green eyes. Not only that, my mum was muggle born so she wouldn't have known anything

about Hogwarts or magic until the day her letter arrived."

"And since she was muggle-born," Ron began, finally joining in the conversation, "she would have been met with prejudice from the purebloods, especially during that time since its when You-Know-

Who first began his rise to power."

"And we have all heard stories about what a wonderful person you mother was. Her kindness and inner beauty was unmatched according to everyone." Hermione said softly referring to the last bit

of the clue." The three friends sat in silence contemplating what they had just discovered and what it meant for Hermione and the next piece of the prophecy. It was several minutes before any of

them spoke again.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Ron finally, voicing what they had all been wondering.

"I don't know," Hermione responded. "I suppose now we focus on the horcrux search and take comfort in the fact that even though it means I can't find out the rest, since the prophecy died with

Harry's mum, no one else will be able to figure out the rest either. Honestly, I was curious, but you both know my thoughts on divination. I wouldn't have put much stock in what it said anyway."

Ron nodded his head in agreement but Harry protested.

"I don't think so," Harry said standing up once more and facing the other two. "Think about it," he added seeing the doubt on his friends faces. He didn't know a whole lot about her, but he just

couldn't believe his mum wouldn't have taken precautions. "My mum was the brightest witch of her year and she was an Order member. Not only that, but you were her goddaughter Hermione. My

mum knew there was a chance she was going to die with Voldemort after her. I just find it hard to believe that someone as smart as her wouldn't take precautions to make sure that didn't happen.

You're right though," Harry added turning to Hermione, "I think that for now, we should focus on the Horcrux search, but I don't think we should stop looking for your next clue."

Immediately after their conversation regarding Harry's mum they sat down and laid out the information they already had, which had had turned out to be dishearteningly sparse. They knew that

there were originally six horcruxes plus the piece that remained in Voldemorts body. They knew that two of those had been destroyed, one had been removed from Voldemort's original hiding place

but was still missing, another one was likely Hufflepuff's cup, and one was likely Nagini. That left one more which may or may not have been concealed in something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's

depending on whether or not he was able to get his hand's on anything of theirs. All in all, it wasn't much. So, for the next several days the trio spent a great deal of time cleaning out the remaining

couple of rooms that hadn't been already cleaned, while the Order had been headquartered there. Well, to be a bit more accurate Harry and Ron cleaned mostly while Hermione spent a great deal of

time in the library attempting to research any clues that might point them in the right direction of their horocrux search. For once though, neither Ron nor Harry complained. They knew that what

Hermione was doing was important and she had more patience then them, plus, this time around they had magic to assist them in their cleaning. Two days into their stay at Grimmuald Place, they

had a pattern set. The three of them would get up and have breakfast together. Then Harry and Ron would clean while Hermione disappeared to the library. They would stop for lunch and then the

boys would join Hermione in the library where they would stay until dinner, looking through books, setting aside anything that looked hopeful. After dinner the three would gather in the sitting room

where they would share there findings with each other.

It wasn't until the fifth day there, when the boys had just about finished cleaning that Hermione found the first truly promising thing. Hidden in a corner of one of the shelves she came across a

small and tattered book titled _ Beyond the Unforgivables: The Darkest Kind of Magic._ She spent the next several hours carefully reading the book page by page and line by line. Hermione shuddered at

the awful contents of the book, but she refused to skip over anything afraid that she might miss something important. It was four hours later she finally came upon a section on Horcruxes.

"Harry! Harry, Ron, come quick!" She exclaimed loudly as she rushed across the library. Harry, who had been balancing precariously on a ladder attempting to reach a book hidden away wobbled

dangerously, and Ron who had been dozing in his book fell out of his chair at Hermione's sudden outburst. Harry and Hermione both shot him a 'serves you right' look as Hermione came to the table

and Harry climbed down the ladder. "Look!" She said pointing excitedly to the page in front of her. "_Horcruxes: One Step Closer to Achieving Immortality," _she said reading the title of the chapter.

"Thats fantastic," Harry said grinning. "Does it say how to destroy them?"

"No, not exactly," Hermione replied her smile fading slightly. "But it does give us more information about them and it gives a brief paragraph on their destruction," she added pointing to a small

paragraph on the last page.

_Although horcruxes bring a wizard one step closer to immortality, they are not invincible. Although it is extremely difficult, the destruction of a horcrux is possible. It takes extremely powerful magic  
and the wizard attempting to destroy the horcrux is often mortally wounded in the process. The level of protection of course depends on the vessel used to protect the piece of the soul. The stronger magical level of the vessel, the higher the level of protection..._

"That explains Dumbledore's hand," commented Ron before adding, "but we pretty much knew that already. This doesn't really tell us anything more."

"It confirms everything Dumbledore told me." Harry said quietly. "And if he was mortally injured destroying it, what hope do we have?" He added sitting down heavily.

"It gives us hope," Hermione said firmly looking at both the boys. "Look, I know its not much," she continued grabbing both Harry and Ron by their hands and dragging them to the center of the

room. "But look at all we have to work with. I'm willing to bet that 99% of this library is filled with books on dark magic, and judging by what I've read through already, some really, really powerful

spells and curses. There has got to be something in one of these books that is strong enough to destroy those awful things. Besides," she added stepping in front of the boys to face them, "I doubt

this is the only book in the entire library that has information about horcruxes. We just need to give it a little more time."

"Thats the problem Hermione," Harry said not entirely convinced. "Time is something that we just don't have. Everyday that passes somebody else dies."

"Maybe," she said quietly, "but its all we've got."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Please review! ^_^


End file.
